Time Well Spent
by cool-chick-rae
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome fall down the well and they expect to wind up in Kagome's era like usual. Soon they find out they've gone farther in the past. Can the lord of the west help them? Will Miroku and Sango be able to travel down the well to save them?
1. Kaede's Village

**Time Well Spent**

**A/N: **This is my first InuYasha story. I hope everyone will like it. I'm sorry if any of the characters in the story seem out of character, I did my best. Secondly, I appologize now for Kaede's way of talking. I just can't figure out how to write it.. This chapter is kind of slow, but it was needed to introduce everything. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise. Oh and of course I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter 1 Kaede's Village.**

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she sank lower into the hot springs. She took in a deep breath of the warm, steamy air around her. Sango was leaning on a rock not far from Kagome. The demon slayer was enjoying the warm water; it helped to take away all the pain in her muscles. Sango's peculiar friend from the future was now splashing some water onto her hair. The female demon slayer soon broke the comfortable silence.

"You know Kagome, Miroku told me that yesterday he saw soul collectors."Sango began hesitantly.

"Oh what were they doing?" Kagome asked absently. Her mind already painting an image of Kikyo, with her soul collectors swarming around her dead, clay body; feeding her the souls of young women.

"Well, collecting souls" Sango said smiling slightly.

"Oh right, how stupid of me." Kagome said her face turning red. Though, the color change was barely noticeable due to the fact that the warm air around them had turned her cheeks pink already.

"What you really meant was were they Kikyo's?" Sango asked the question for her friend.

"Yeah, I guess I did mean that." She said quietly. Kagome was now playing with her hands trying to avoid Sango's eyes.

"We can't we be certain, but one can assume they are hers."Sango said seriously.

"Meaning she must be nearby. Meaning InuYasha will go to her again." Kagome had fisted her hands at her sides.

"Kagome I'm sure InuYasha must have picked up on her scent last night and he was with us all night. So he didn't go to her..." Sango was abrutly cut off by Kagome.

"...yet." Kagome said fiercely. When Kagome looked up she saw the confused look on Sango's face. "He hasn't gone to her yet. That doesn't mean he wont." Kagome said sadly looking into the water.

"Kagome I truly believe InuYasha loves you and not Kikyo. He has shown us all time and time again how much he cares for you." Sango came over putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You know Kikyo really isn't such a bad person." Kagome began, changing the subject to that of Kikyo instead of her and InuYasha's rocky relationship.

"She steals the souls of others to live Kagome. That isn't the actions of a good person." Sango had a firm tone to her voice.

"No, but I think before she died she was a completely different person. Kind, caring, nothing like the person we know now. Her new body and her old mind are constantly fighting each other for what's right and wrong. I can understand her need to live again. I mean she was young when Naraku murdered her." Kagome had a far off look to her now.

Sango's miko friend was so kind hearted. Even though she was Kikyo's reincarnation Sango knew Kagome wasn't very fond of the woman. It was no lie that Kikyo had tried countless times to hurt Kagome.

Whether it was to steal her jewel shards or steal InuYasha from her, Kagome always found a way to see past the evil that seemed to reside in Kikyo. Kagome could only ever see the good in people. This very attribute was what made Kagome a good friend, but also was what set her up to be hurt by others.

"I mean wouldn't you want to live again if given the chance?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango jumped having been pulled from her thoughts abruptly.

"I'm not sure...that is... my family is dead. I sometimes think I might be happier joining them" Sango said slowly. She didn't want Kagome to think that she didn't enjoy her company, but in truth Sango still grieved for her kin who had been slain at Naraku's castle.

"Enough of this gloomy talk, lets talk about Miroku." Kagome said clapping her hands together. Sango jumped a foot back from Kagome and was scanning the brush surrounding the hot spring.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"You just reminded me that that lecher could be watching us" Sango hissed, her eyes wide.

Kagome laughed. "That's doubtful Kaede is supposed to be keeping him busy." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Before we left for our bath I heard Kaede asking Miroku to help with some scrolls or something. No doubt Kaede is busy explaining what each one is to him" Kagome giggled at the thought.

"Well I feel a little better I suppose" Sango relaxed again.

"I think you actually enjoy it when Miroku spies on you" Kagome said after a brief silence.

"What! Kagome how dare you say such a thing! Why would I enjoy having a perverted monk watch me bathe!" Sango was flabbergasted. Her face a dark red as she stuttered to find just the right words.

"Because when he's here spying on you, you know he's not out asking some other woman to bear his children" Kagome said simply as if the answer was obvious.

"Why would I even care if he's out asking some other woman to bear his children?" Sango asked with a very unhappy look plastered on her face.

"You so obviously like him" Kagome answered as she waved a hand nonchalantly at her friend.

"Uh..do not! He's a lecher... he's... I do not like him spying on me!" Sango quickly ducked her head under the water to wet her hair. She no doubt had done this on purpose so she could think of a better response to give Kagome.

"Kagome let us not speak of this topic again and if you would please pass me the...what is it you called it again Shampoo?" Sango asked once she emerged from the water.

"Alright Sango I'll drop the subject and yes it's called Shampoo" She said heading over to the shallower end of the water, where she had left her yellow backpack. She dug inside for the shampoo and soon tossed it over to Sango.

"Kagome! Sango! Can I join you guys?" Called a male voice. Both girls stiffened until they realized who the high pitched childish voice belonged to.

"Shippo, we've explained to you no male species allowed when we're bathing" Kagome called. Sango giggled when she heard Shippo groan. He was so innocent and naïve a times.

"Aww, but Kagome my mom and me always had baths together and sometimes dad joined us. We'd all wash each other's hair and Mom and Dad would..." Soon Shippo's voice was muffled.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked worriedly. She stood up to see if she could see him.

"No worries Kagome, I'll take the little runt back to Kaede's," came InuYasha's voice.

"Ahhh!" Kagome shrieked ducking back into the hot springs as Sango tried to stifle her own shriek.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded. Soon a loud thud was heard. Though it sounded far away.

"Damn it wench! I wasn't even near the hot springs!" Shouted a very angry dog demon.

"InuYasha I really don't understand the big deal. Mom and Dad used to bathe together all the time! If you and Kagome like each other shouldn't you two take baths together too?" They heard Shippo ask InuYasha.

Kagome wasn't even the one being asked the question and her face reddened.

"Shut it you little runt! I don't wanna hear about what your parents did when they took baths! Kagome and me don't bathe together because...that's not something you do...with someone from the opposite sex. Not that I take baths with men" InuYasha quickly corrected himself. He was having trouble trying to explain the complicated subject to Shippo.

"I mean I would love to take a bath with Kagome. _No!_ I mean if Kagome and me were mates.._no wait!_ I don't want Kagome to be _my_ mate. Not that she isn't worthy to be my mate. Not that I think of her in that way. I mean I never think of Kagome. I think more about Miroku...not _of_ Miroku bathing of course" InuYasha kept digging himself deeper. Shippo gave InuYasha a look of disbelief.

"Why am I even explaining myself to you! You're just a child!" InuYasha yelled before pounding Shippo on the head. InuYasha then drug Shippo back to Kaede's hut where Kaede had Miroku trapped dusting scrolls.

Sango was gasping for air as she continued to laugh, although she was trying hard to hold it in. Kagome was somewhat embarrassed and somewhat amused by the conversation she had heard InuYasha having with Shippo.

"Come on Kagome we should finish up and get back to the others so the guys can get cleaned up" Sango said while trying to get the shampoo out of her hair.

"Not that InuYasha likes taking a bath with Miroku" Kagome said before erupting into giggles Sango too had started laughing again.

-

-

-

_Meanwhile_

"Now Miroku ye must be very careful with that one" Kaede said sternly as she watched the young man who now had a weathered old scroll in his hands. His dusting cloth was poised ready to attack the dust that was clinging to the scroll.

_'Give me Naraku and his miasma any day'_ Miroku silently said to himself. He was greatly annoyed at the moment. Not only was he doing a menially task, but at this very moment two very beautiful women were bathing in the hot spring not far from the village.

As if on cue InuYasha and Shippo walked into Kaede's hut. "Where were you two?" Miroku asked casually, as he continued to carefully dust the scroll. Kaede began crushing some herbs to form some sort of paste. Miroku had the urge to cover his nose because the remedy had a very pungent smell to it.

"We just came from the hot springs," said Shippo as he bounced into the hut and began warming himself by the fire.

"I wanted to take a bath with Kagome and Sango, but InuYasha pulled me away." Shippo said rubbing his tiny fox-like hands near the flames.

"You were there!" Miroku said jumping up, letting the still dusty scroll fall to the floor of the hut. Kaede gasped as she watched the ancient manuscript clatter to the ground. Miroku ignored the angry look Kaede was giving him and stepped over the scroll to go talk with InuYasha who was leaning on the wall of the hut.

"Give me all the details of what you saw! While I was here working hard, helping an elder in need, my good friend was off having fun without me!" Miroku wailed his eyes wide at the thought of what InuYasha had seen and he had not.

"Details? Of what I saw?" InuYasha asked slowly. "Yes, yes, yes!" Miroku urged impatiently.

"Well I recall a lot of green leaves and trees and it was a little muddy" InuYasha said his brow scrunching in thought. He had abandoned his standing position and was now sitting Indian style on the floor.

"What was muddy?" Miroku asked leaning closer to InuYasha. The half-demon leaned backwards a little to get away from Miroku who was inching closer.

"The ground was muddy." InuYasha replied to Miroku's question.

"What where they doing on the ground with leaves and trees!" Miroku asked exasperated.

"Get the perverted thoughts out of your head monk" Came a woman's voice as her fist connected with the top of the monk's head. Shippo was rolling on the ground in laughter now.

"Oh Miroku, InuYasha wasn't describing Sango and Kagome. We didn't even see them!" Shippo said wiping at tears that had now formed in his eyes.

Miroku was now fuming. "InuYasha! Why would I want to know about the scenery!" Miroku bellowed. His left eye twitched slighly in annoyance. Kagome half expected to see steam come out of his ears.

The young half-demon shrugged his shoulders. "Look why don't you two just go get cleaned up and forget it," Kagome said trying to smooth things over.

"Perhaps your right Kagome." Miroku said as he sighed in defeat. He seemed to be in a slightly happier mood at the thought of going down to the springs the girls had just left.

"Oh Miroku can I come?" Shippo asked. Miroku nodded his head yes.

"Oh, I mean only if it's all right with you InuYasha. I know how much you _enjoy_ your baths with Miroku" Shippo said innocently. At this comment InuYasha's face reddened to match the color of his Haori.

Miroku's face was also red as he turned around to face InuYasha. "W-what?" Miroku choked out.

"Well you see..." Shippo began, but he was cut off as InuYasha whacked him on the head.

"Owwww!" Cried Shippo as he clutched his now swollen skull.

"I didn't say that you weasel!" InuYasha yelled and stormed out of the hut.

"Do I dare go now?" Miroku mused not sure what exactly had just transpired before him.

"Oh go on Miroku. Just pretend you didn't hear anything" Kagome urged him, as she consoled the crying Shippo.

Miroku seemed reluctant, but nodded his head and went off --- slowly mind you --- to follow InuYasha to the hot springs.

"Ok, better Shippo?" Kagome asked after rubbing the spot on his head where InuYasha had hit him. The little kitsune nodded his head.

"Now go on to the hot spring and don't talk too much; unless you want InuYasha to get angry with you again," Kagome warned Shippo.

The little boy nodded and hurried to catch up with Miroku and InuYasha. Kagome smiled and turned her attention to Sango who had now been given the job Miroku had abandoned.

"So what exactly brings all of ye here?" Kaede asked.

The group had arrived a little less than an hour ago. Before Kaede could really talk to them Kagome and Sango had rushed off to the hot spring. Miroku had been put to work helping Kaede with her scrolls and InuYasha was well not doing much, but no doubt had not been in a very talkative mood.

"Well I sensed a jewel shard in this direction, then it kind of disappeared. Sango suggested that if a demon possessed it, it would no doubt attack the nearest village. Which happened to be this one, so we decided to come here and make sure the village was ok" Kagome explained.

"I see, I thought it odd that ye had not returned home." Kaede said as she finished making her green herb paste.

"InuYasha wanted me to stay here the night. He figured anyone with the jewel --- if they are in the area --- would show up tonight, the demon, he thinks will attack at night because the villagers will be less prepared." Kagome said.

"Since ye posses the power to sense jewel shards you could let the group know of danger even sooner than InuYasha's nose" Kaede pointed out.

"Our thoughts exactly." Sango said while placing the now clean scroll down and reaching for another.

"InuYasha said I can go home tomorrow for awhile, but I can't spend much time there. He's afraid if I'm not here we'll miss the jewel shard and this will have all been a waste." Kagome grumbled.

She couldn't help, but feel her presence here tonight would be useless. She honestly didn't think the demon or whatever possessed the jewel shard would show up.

"If ye don't sense the jewel shard by late tomorrow will the lot of y'be off then?" Kaede asked.

"I suppose we will, InuYasha has been impatient lately." Sango said. She had stopped dusting so that she could put more logs on the small fire.

"I wonder if the half-demon's impatience is due to Kikyo's soul collectors, which appear to be wandering closer to the village" Kaede's question seemed to fall on deaf ears because no one answered her.

Kagome faked a yawn and curled herself up in her sleeping bag. '_If InuYasha wasn't such a jerk I could be at home in my bed' _Kagome thought to herself. Sango --- in a lame attempt to lighten the mood --- also yawned and covered her mouth

"Kaede you'll have to excuse us, we've had a really long journey. Kagome and myself are really quite tired" as she said this she too lay by the warm fire. Kaede nodded she added some more wood to the fire and continued with her scrolls.

Soon InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo returned from the hot spring. To their surprise all but Kaede were asleep. Miroku took up a sleeping position close to Sango. Kaede's eyes watched Miroku and his wandering hand like a hawk.

InuYasha had wanted to ask Kagome if she sensed any jewel shards before she had to gone to sleep, but now it appeared to be too late to ask. The half demon grumbled to himself before he fell into a light sleep.

**A/N: **Well there you have it folks. I'm sorry for my lame attempts at humor, but I tried. I wasn't sure if Kaede's village had a hot spring by it or not so I chose to put one in.

Please review I love getting them.

**Here is a preview of what to expect next chapter:**

_"A barrier must be around it," InuYasha said._

_"But shouldn't I be able to break barriers? I mean I broke the spell Kikyo put on you didn't I?" Kagome asked._

_"Breaking the spell of a Priestess and breaking a barrier created by a demon or Priestess is another matter completely" InuYasha said clarifying the difference for her._

_Kagome nodded, her eyes now downcast. She picked up her bow and arrows which were the only things she had on her when InuYasha and her fell down the well._


	2. Priestess Kikyo

**A/N: **Well I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, but that's ok! I hope for even more this time. Not much to report except that I don't own InuYasha. Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 2 Priestess Kikyo**

"Everything seems in order at this end of the village" Miroku said as he came up to Sango, who was patting Kilala on the head.

"Yes, everywhere I checked was fine as well" Sango replied. She was barely paying the monk any attention. This in turn, had Miroku slightly ticked off. So, to gain Sango's attention he tried to keep the conversation going.

"Did InuYasha take Kagome to the well already?" Miroku asked a still preoccupied Sango.

"Yes, they returned from their own patrol a few minutes before you arrived. Kagome was impatient and doubted you had found anything so, she convinced InuYasha to take her to the well." Sango explained.

Kilala then proceded to jump out of Sango's arms and stretched herself out, once she was on the ground.

"All the same I think I'll spend the day with the villagers. Just to be sure they're safe." Miroku stated and turned to head back into the bustling center of the village.

Before he got too far, however, he was jerked backwards and his staff, which was clasped tightly in his right hand, jangled loudly in response. Miroku realized that it was Sango who had pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere monk. All you're going to do is torment the women of the village." Sango sounded less than impressed with Miroku's antics.

She had grabbed a hold of Miroku by the neck of his garment. She held fast to him as she drug him off to help her track down Shippo who had disappeared earlier. Kilala followed her mistress and hissed at Miroku a few times when he attempted to escape Sango's grasp.

"B-b-but Sango ... the village women need protection too!" Miroku whined. Sango all, but ignored his constant whining and continued on her mission.

-

-

-

"InuYasha I'm not even going to get a full day of school in today! I'm late as it is because you made me check the perimeter of the village with you, for stupid jewel shards!" Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well. Her yellow back pack was sitting beside the well along with her bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Look Kagome we can only spare a few hours. You need to be back here before supper and that's that!" InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms to signify that what he was saying was final.

"InuYasha that isn't fair! Whether you like it or not I'm staying home for two days! _TWO!_ Is that really too much to ask? I only want two _DAYS _not _WEEKS_!" Kagome hollered.

The two had been bickering like this for nearly ten minutes. InuYasha was about to open his mouth to protest, but stopped just before words could escape his lips.

"What! Can't argue with my logic?" Kagome snapped loudly.

"Shhh." InuYasha softly said and placed a finger to Kagome's lips, to indicate to her that she should stay quiet. Kagome felt her face redden due to InuYasha's gentle touch. When the half demon removed his finger Kagome stood up slowly and in the process she picked up her bow and arrows, placing the quiver on her shoulder.

"What do you hear?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm not sure..." He trailed off quietly at the end of his sentence. Suddenly a _whoosh_ of air was heard and just as suddenly as the air sound reached Kagome's ears she heard a _plunk_ noise to replace the airy sound.

Kagome realized with a start that an arrow had been shot at her and had just missed her left leg. The arrow had then embedded itself into the side of the wooden well.

A low growl came from InuYasha. Kagome searched the wooded area around them, to see if she could spot where the archer was located. Soon the form of a woman could be made out.

"Kikyo" InuYasha's tongue easily uttered the familiar word. Kagome swallowed loudly. Once again she was face to face with the woman who she was the reincarnation of.

"Correct InuYasha" Kikyo sneered. A sinister sort of smirk played on the corner of the dead woman's lips.

"What d'you want?" InuYasha asked, while trying to keep his voice steady. Kikyo in answer notched an arrow in her bow and was aiming once again for Kagome.

Kagome felt a surge of panic in her stomach. Had Kikyo truly missed her leg before? Or had she merely been announcing her presence to herself and InuYasha? Those were the questions Kagome was silently asking herself.

"Kikyo! Don't!" InuYasha yelled. His words seemed to echo in the clearing and the arrow which Kikyo had now let go of seemed to be going in slow motion towards Kagome.

The minute Kikyo's hand had let go of the arrow InuYasha had dove side ways dragging Kagome backwards with him.

Kagome realized he had knocked both of them into the well. The arrow could be seen sailing over the top of the well, just missing the two who had recently been standing in it's path

Everything around InuYasha and Kagome began to glow a bluish color. Then as the light faded the two landed softly on the bottom of the well. InuYasha's grip on Kagome loosened. Kagome stood up and leaned on the side of the well as she attempted to catch her breath.

"That was close...thanks InuYasha." Kagome said and turned her attention to the dog eared boy beside her. She noticed his gaze was on the dirt floor of the well and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Kikyo why?" InuYasha muttered angrily. The words InuYasha had uttered had been so soft Kagome wasn't sure he had even said them.

Kagome wanted to say something to comfort her companion, but the words would not form. The unspoken words seemed to create a lump at the base of her neck and Kagome swallowed to try and ease the feeling.

She then turned her attention to the side of the well where the ladder was. Her mother and Sota had put the ladder up so that Kagome would have an easier time climbing out of the well.

"What?" Kagome said aloud and turned to look at all four walls around her.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, as he un-clenched hands.

"The ladder isn't here" She said a hand on her chin in thought.

"What ladder?" InuYasha asked, cocking his head to the side just slightly.

"My Mom and my Brother put a ladder on the inside of the well at our shrine. That way it would be easier for me to climb out." Kagome said in answer to InuYasha's question.

"Maybe they took it down" InuYasha suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

"InuYasha...I don't think so" Kagome said and pointed upwards. The hanyou looked up and saw blue sky over head. What they had been expecting to see was the roof the store house. For in Kagome's era the well wasn't outdoors, but instead it was locatd in the center of a small wooden storage shed.

"Did the well not work?" InuYasha wondered aloud. Before Kagome could respond, InuYasha scooped her up and he jumped out of the well landing on the green grass outside.

"The well must have worked I mean look around us. The scenery looks different." Kagome said looking around. InuYasha had now let go of her and she was standing beside him.

Trees here seemed a little smaller and the brush around the area was thinner. Not nearly as full as the woods they were used to seeing around the well.

"It smells different too." InuYasha commented after making some comical sniff's. Kagome set her bow and arrows down as she took one more look around, then suddenly she let out a shriek.

"I left my backpack on the other side of the well!" Kagome whailed and slapped herself in the head.

"What is it with you and that bag!" InuYasha shouted after his ears had recovered from Kagome's outburst.

"We have to go get it" Kagome said frantically and hopped over the edge of the well.

"Wait!" InuYasha shouted and jumped over the rim to follow Kagome.

Kagome waited for the blue light to come to signal that she was passing through time, but the light never came. Kagome felt herself pick up speed and she was sure she was about to hit the bottom of the well when she felt something grab her waist.

Kagome un-schrunched her eyes and noted that she was only inches from touching the ground of the well. She looked up and there was InuYasha holding tight to the waistband of her skirt. Kagome would have been embaressed at the position they were in, if InuYasha had not just saved her from breaking a few bones in her body.

InuYasha removed his claws from the wood in the well wall and allowed himself to drop the last few inches to the bottom. He then let Kagome go and she stood up dusting herself off.

"Are you stupid?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome glared daggers at him. "Well sorry! How was I supposed to know the well wouldn't work" She yelled back. Kagome knew it had been stupid of her. Obviously something was wrong with the well if it hadn't taken her home to begin with...but she hadn't really thought that far ahead...she had thought only of retrieving her backpack. She knew it was just a dumb, old bag, but it had sentimental value to her.

"Kagome what if the well had let you pass, but not me? What if on the other side you ran into danger?" InuYasha huffed.

"Oh uh...well I guess." She said sheepishly and shuffled her feet on the dirt floor of the well.

"I guess something _is _wrong with the well, but what?" Kagome finally asked. InuYasha didn't answer. He seemed deep in thought as he looked around the dark, dingy well. Kagome still wondered why the well had not taken her home in the first place.

"Do you see anything odd?" InuYasha asked finally.

"Odd? Ummm..." She trailed off as she looked around.

"Oh, hey, something above us is glowing." Kagome said pointing to the side of the well. About half way up the wooden wall and embedded in a corner was a glwoing object. InuYasha allowed Kagome to climb on his back and he used his claws to help him climb up the side until Kagome told him to stop.

"Is it a jewel shard?" he asked as he was not able to see the glowing object that Kagome could easily make out.

"Maybe, but it doesn't send out the same energy pulse as a Shikon shard." Kagome said about to reach forward to try and pry the glowing object loose. She stopped though when InuYasha began to talk to her.

"What do you mean energy pulse?" he asked. Kagome rubbed her chin thoughfully with one hand while the other still clung to InuYasha's robe so she wouldn't fall.Finally she responded.

"Well jewel shards send out this burst of energy that I can feel. That's how I know when one is nearby, but this is different. It glows like a shard of the Shikon jewel, but it's pulsing is different" Kagome explained. She then attempted to pull the glowing fragment free, but just as it seemed she would succeed she felt something shock and burn her hand.

"OW!" Kagome yelled and used her other hand to cradle the burning one.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled trying to steady Kagome who was slipping off his back. "Hold on you stupid girl!" he muttered.

InuYasha was sick of the musty smell surrounding them, so he jumped upwards taking them out. "Now what happened?" He asked sounding annoyed with Kagome.

"I'm not sure. I almost had the thing un-stuck when it shocked me and kind of burned my hand." She said still rubbing the sore spot.

"A barrier must be around it" InuYasha stated..

"But shouldn't I be able to break some barriers? I mean I broke the spell Kikyo put on you didn't I?" Kagome asked.

"Breaking the spell of a priestess and breaking a barrier created by a demon or priestess is another matter completely" InuYasha said clarifying the difference for her.

Kagome nodded, her eyes now downcast. She picked up her bow and arrows which were the only things she had on her when InuYasha and her fell down the well.

"Do you think if I shoot an arrow at the barrier that it might break it?" She asked InuYasha. "Or maybe you could use your red Tetsusaiga." She suggested.

"I thought about using my sword, but the well must have another barrier around it which allows us to pass through time. I wouldn't want to disrupt that barrier in the process of trying to destroy the other one." InuYasha pointed out.

"What about my arrow though? I've shot an arrow down the well before and it never harmed anything." Kagome said. InuYasha seemed to give her suggestion some serious consideration before he finally responded.

"True, but you were breaking thorugh the tree of ages which had barracaded you in your time. You weren't trying to disrupt a barrier at that point. Besides your miko powers are untrained we wouldn't want your arrows disrupting the other barrier. I think we should try and get some answers first. That well is our only way to get back to our times and I for one do not want to destroy it" InuYasha said in a serious tone.

"Wow you're certainly using your head today" Kagome said impressed.

"What! What do you mean _today_?" InuYasha snapped as his body took on a defensive stance. Kagome shook her head to dismis the comment.

"Let's go to the village and see if anyone there has noticed anything unusual with the well over the last few days." Kagome suggested as she began to walk off in the direction of the village. InuYasha reluctantly nodded and followed the headstrong young woman just ahead of him.

-

-

-

"Shippo there you are." Sango said when she spotted the fox-like demon running towards her and Miroku.

"I was out playing in the woods when I caught the scent of Kikyo" He said excitedly.

"Really?" Miroku asked. By this time he had given up on trying to escape the demon slayer and her small neko demon friend.

"No doubt about it. My nose is getting almost as sensitive as InuYasha's." Shippo said smiling a wide toothy grin.

"Take us to where her scent is the strongest" Sango instructed. Shippo soon was hopping along as his two human comrades followed.

"Right here" he said a few minutes later. He was practically dancing on the spot, where Miroku noted were two human sandal prints.

The group had just entered the clearing where the bone eaters well was located. "You're sure her scent is here?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Yup it's also by the well" Shippo said.

"Where's InuYasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

The group made there way forward carefully. "Kilala search the area surrounding the well see if you spot Kikyo anywhere."advised Sango. Kilala converted into her larger form and took off to do as Sango had commanded.

Miroku and Sango leaned on the edge of the well and gazed down into it's dark depths. "Do you see anything?"Sango asked Miroku.

"No I don't. I do sense a strong barrier though." Miroku said as he slowly waved a hand over the top of the well. He seemed to be trying to pin point the exact location of the barrier.

"What's the barrier guarding I wonder?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure." Miroku said. He placed some sutra's on the outside of the well.

"Whoever put the barrier up wont be able to go in the well, now that I've put my sutra's in place. Well if the barrier's creator was in fact a demon." Miroku said smiling at his work.

"Do you think Kagome and InuYasha are alright?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they are. InuYasha probably just followed Kagome home so he can drag her back whenever he wants" Miroku said, attemtping to come up with an excuse for the absence of the half demon and lady Kagome.

"Well I hope that's the case" Sango said, worry had now etched it's way on to her delicate features.

"I'm sure that there is no need to worry. They'll be back by the evening, I'm positive" Miroku said trying to reassure Sango. At that moment Kilala returned. She rubbed her head on Sango's leg. The neko demon was in her small, cute form again.

"Kilala didn't spot anything. If Kikyo was here she's gone now" Sango said.

"Let us return to the village and see if anyone spotted Kikyo. Maybe some of the villagers working the fields spotted her and can tell us which direction she was heading in." Miroku suggested and the group headed off to do just that.

-

-

-

**A/N: **When InuYasha was talking about Kagome shooting an arrow down the well I'm referring to the first InuYasha movie, when Kagome wanted to return to InuYasha's time. If anyone hasn't seen the first movie basically the tree of ages has it's roots growing in the well and Kagome shoots an arrow down the well creating a clear path for herself so she can get through back to InuYasha's time.

**Review Responses:**

**Animejunkies'meow': **Thank you for the nice review. I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter.

**InsanelyHappy: **Thanks for the nice review. I was hoping at least one person would enjoy my Miroku/InuYasha bathing nonsense.

**A friend: **lol hey friend I do indeed know who you are and am glad you're reading my story even thoough your not an anime fan. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Becky: **I'm glad you like my story and I'm not a big Kikyo fan either, but I was trying to be fair in my description of her. Also glad you thought my last was chapter funny!

**Here's what to expect Next Chapter:**

"I sense a demonic presence, but it seems weak perhaps it's only a small demon." The Priest spoke more to himself than to Kagome, who was still tagging along silently behind him.

_'small demon or a half demon' _Kagome thought in silence. The Priest suddenly notched an arrow and was aiming it at the green trees in front of them.

"Come out demon!" he commanded. Kagome jumped at his quick movement and wondered if he had actually spotted InuYasha, or if he only wanted to coax him out.

**Well please review! Reviews encourage me to update faster!**


	3. Taro the Priest

**A/N:** Come on please review! I like to know what people think and why you like or dislike my story. If I don't get any comments I won't know what I should fix.

**Recap: **Last time...InuYasha and the gang returned to Kaede's village, because Kagome sensed a jewel shard nearby. When Kagome tries to return home Kikyo shows up and tries to shoot Kagome with one of her arrows. In order to save Kagome, InuYasha pushes her in the well and the two expect to show up in Kagome's time. They unexpectedly find themselves in a different time though, and are heading to the village nearby to get some answers.

**Chapter 3 Taro The Priest.**

"Kagome maybe I better wait here." InuYasha said, coming to a halt at the edge of the forest. The village had now come into view. They were still far enough away that they hadn't attracted anyone's attention.

"Why?" Kagome asked, as she too halted.

"Because they might be more willing to talk to a human, than a half demon" He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we don't want to scare them. I mean, who knows just _when _in time the well has taken us." Kagome said in concurrence to InuYasha's suggestion.

InuYasha nodded his head in agreement before once again speaking, "Here" he said removing the red haori from his upper body. Kagome looked at the half demon strangely and so InuYasha explained.

"Use it as a coat, they might think your clothes are weird" He stated, as he held the red cloth out to her.

"And wearing an over-sized shirt wont seem weird?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just listen to me for once" he muttered through gritted teeth. Kagome soon gave in and wrapped the shirt around herself trying to make it look half decent.

"Ok I'll go ask to speak with the village elder, or whoever is in charge. Wait here; I wont be long." She called over her shoulder as she ran from the safety of the forest and to the village not far ahead.

InuYasha then proceeded to jump into the high branches of a tree. He was hoping to get a better viewof the village and with the cover of the tree's green leaves he hoped to stay well hidden from the prying eyes of the villagers.

-

-

-

Kagome entered the bustling village. People gave her some curious looks. She wasn't sure if they gave her these looks because she was dressed funny, or if they gave her these sorts of looks because she was a new face to them.

In any case Kagome didn't want to spend much time here. It was ironic because usually she'd beg InuYasha to take her to this village, so she could return home, but then again this really wasn't the village she was used to.

As luck would have it a group of young boys passed by Kagome, they were teasing and joking with one another. Kagome stopped one of the boys on his way past her.

"Excuse me" she said softly, as she tapped one of the boy's shoulders. The group of boys stopped and a hush fell among the group. They all gawked as if taking in her appearance. After a long almost tedious pause the boy she had tapped answered her.

"What is it then?" He asked trying to stand taller. The boy looked at least twelve and his friends seemed to be the same age.

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the village elder. Or perhaps your village has a Priestess?" She asked hopefully to the group.

"We'll take you" Said the boy she had tapped. He gave no clue to exactly _who_ Kagome would soon meet. So, she simply nodded and followed the boys. They eventually stopped in front of a hut larger than any other hut located in the village. The boys gave a knock on the wall of the shanty, since there was no door.

"Yes, yes, coming" said a young man's voice.

The man who stepped out of the hut was in his early twenties. He had long, dark hair that was pulled back into a long pony tail, which extended down the length of his back. Kagome's mouth almost dropped open. She had been expecting an old, hunched-over man, not someone so, easy on the eyes.

"This visitor wished to speak with you." Said the boy Kagome had earlier tapped. She noticed that the young boys all bowed slightly, in respect to the man before them.

The man who had been summoned nodded his head in approval to the boys. Kagome assumed this was their signal to leave because no sooner was the gesture made than the boys had run off again, to no doubt resume whatever game they had been playing before Kagome had interrupted them.

"Welcome to our village I am Taro the village Priest." He bowed his head to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome." she answered in a daze. He was very good looking with dark eyes to match his hair, and dark tanned skin. His features seemed to be the exact opposite of InuYasha's Kagome mentally noted.

"Well Kagome, what brings you to our humble village?" Asked the Priest as he began to walk along the dirt path before them.

Kagome quickly followed his lead. She looked the young man up and down, when he wasn't looking of course. His clothes closely resembled what her Grandpa wore. Of course Taro's clothes were larger to fit his well built frame.

"Well you see, I was wondering what you could tell me about the well in the forest not far from here." Kagome said answering his earlier question and finally falling into step beside him.

"You must mean the Bone-Eaters well" He said after a moment of thought.

"Yes that's the one." She replied smiling.

"Not much to tell really. The well was constructed years ago by the elder of this village. The well was always dry and never filled with water even after a rain. The villagers assumed the well was cursed and never went near it." He said recollecting the story he had been told.

"The well used to be in the village?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it was in the center of the village, though at that time this area was no village. It consisted of some nomads and their tents. When the people thought the well was cursed they moved the village over here, so the curse would not affect them." The Priest replied.

"I see. I heard rumors that demon bones are thrown in the well, is that true?" She further inquired.

"Yes whenever we slay a demon we throw it's remains in the well and say our prayers. Since we started the ritual, oh so many years ago, no angry demon spirits have come to haunt us." The Priest informed the inquisitive girl.

"Did demon spirits often haunt this village?"

"Now m'lady what is with all these questions? The well is nothing special and angry demon spirits are nothing new. A young girl such as yourself must have better things to look into I'm sure" Taro said in an almost scolding manner.

Kagome inwardly groaned. She wanted to continue asking him questions, but he probably thought she was strange enough as it was. There was no need to alarm the Priest or alert him to the fact that the well transported herself and InuYasha through time. So Kagome just smiled and tried to think of something else to say.

"Of course I have other things to worry about, but I just happen to love legends. They're something that interest me I must admit." Kagome bowed her head a little to the priest. This was to signal she was sorry for her earlier interrogation, but also to hide the blush that had stained itself on her cheeks.

"Ah yes, I myself enjoy legends." he nodded his head enthusiastically to Kagome.

"Well, if I wanted to hear more legends, that originated in this area, who might be a good person seek out?" Kagome asked slowly trying not to sound too desperate.

"Why the ruler of the western lands. I dare say he must know all the legends in this area, or have books that contain them" Taro replied quickly without any hesitation.

"Why the ruler of the western lands?" Kagome asked obliviously.

"Our village lies on his lands and it's his duty to know all about his land and its people. His castle is a four day journey from here." The Priest said. He seemed almost amazed by Kagome's lack of knowledge.

"I see...what is this ruler's name?" Kagome asked.

"You haven't heard of the lord of the western lands?" He asked amazed. His eyes even widened in disbelief.

"Uh...of course I have, it's just his name escapes me, at the moment" Kagome quickly covered up for her lack of the old Japanese culture.

"InuTaisho." He said after a moment.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"His name it's InuTaishio" The Priest repeated.

"I see, you've been most helpful. I should be going." Kagome said and quickened her pace in the opposite direction from where she and the Priest had been seconds before.

"But m'lady, surely you do not travel all alone. It's not safe! What if you were to run into a demon or thieves?"Asked the worried priest.

"Thank you for your concern, but I do not travel alone. My comrade is waiting for me on the edge of the forest not far from here." Kagome said.

The Priest was about to reply when a villager came running quickly up to him.

"Priest! Priest Taro!" he called. When the villager finally reached the Priest he was out of breath.

"What is it?" asked the concerned Priest. Taro held the village man by the shoulders firmly to keep him steady.

"A demon... was-was spotted in the forest nearby-y " he managed to gasp out. The Priest's grip seemed to tighten on the man for a moment. Then he abruptly let go and spoke turing his attention to Kagome.

For a moment Kagome wondered if he blamed her for the demon that had all of a sudden appeared.

"I better accompany you to your friend who awaits you in the woods lady Kagome. They may be in trouble with this demon." Said the Priest bravely.

Kagome was about to protest, but the Priest had already left to get some weapons from his hut. In his absence Kagome eased the still out of breath villager to the ground. By this time a crowd had gathered around Kagome and the man who had seen the demon.

When the Priest returned he had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in hand.

"Tell me sir what did the demon look like?" Kagome asked the villager.

"He had long silvery hair and red pants. I saw the demon from, a distance, but he was humanoid" The villager said, still clutching at his heart.

"InuYasha" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What was that m'lady?" asked the Priest.

"Nothing" she said quickly.

Kagome began again to walk in the direction of the woods and found the Priest was following her. She heaved a heavy sigh and then turned around smiling to the young man.

"You really don't need to follow me I'm quite capable of taking car of myself. Demons do not frighten me" She said trying to relieve the Priest's fears.

"If demons do not frighten you, then you are a fool" he said coldly and quickened his own pace so that he might slay the demon before it attacked the village.

Kagome wanted to the slap the Priest as hard as she could at that moment. However, as they neared the woods Kagome's thoughts shifted to that of InuYasha. She was silently praying that InuYasha was not nearby. If he had any sense at all he would have gone farther into the woods, to avoid being detected.

"I sense a demonic presence, but it seems weak perhaps it's only a small demon." The Priest spoke more to himself than to Kagome, who was still tagging along silently behind him.

_'small demon or a half demon' _Kagome thought in silence. The Priest suddenly notched an arrow and was aiming it at the green trees in the front of them.

"Come out demon!" he commanded. Kagome jumped at the movement and wondered if he had actually spotted InuYasha, or if he wanted to coax him out.

Kagome's mind was racing! She needed to do something that much was certain, but what could she do? She had left her own set of arrows with InuYasha, which didn't do her much good now.

"Umm...you should return to the village, my good Priest...for you see...I'm...I'.m.." Kagome racked her brain trying to figure out a way to make the Priest go away.

"You're what?" He asked annoyed, his eyes never left the wooded area in front of him.

"I'm a Priestess. Priestess Kagome to be exact. I was surprised that earlier when I told you my name that you didn't recognize it. I'm quite well known." She bragged trying to sound sure of herself.

"If that is true then why do you not wear the traditional garbs of a Priestess?" He asked while lowering his weapon.

"Well I...I'm unconventional" She stammered. At this point he visibly relaxed a bit and turned his full attention to her and off of the woods.

"I see, and why do you carry no weapons with you?" He questioned further.

"I left them with my friend, whom I'm to meet somewhere around here." Kagome said rather proud of her quick lies, well it was more a 'stretching of the truth' than lying

"Still if you _are _well known demon's must despise you. It would be unwise to travel without weapons, even if your companion is a short distance away." he now seemed unimpressed with Kagome's story.

Kagome's face was red, he was right of course. This was what separated her from Kikyo. Kikyo was always armed, always ready. Kagome was always needing to be rescued, and no doubt the Priest could see right through her charade.

"I am very powerful and with a simple word I can make a demon fall flat on its face" Kagome tried again.

"I see, I'd like to see you use this spell." He said, though this time his voice sounded agitated with her.

Suddenly the tree's in front of them rustled. This caused both the Priest and Kagome to turn their attention in that direction.

For once InuYasha's timing couldn't be better.

"There you are! Stupid wench...!" InuYasha grumbled as he jumped from the brush nearby. The Priest resumed his position with arrow in hand and was about to let the arrow go when Kagome stepped in front of Taro.

She extended her right hand. Her index finger was pointed at InuYasha in a threatening manner, and then she spoke her simple word of subjugation.

"Sit Boy!" She commanded. To the amazement of the Priest something glowed around the demon's neck and the demon was soon flat on his face and seemingly powerless. He assumed the glow that had appeared around the demon's neck was the Preistess's spell, she had earlier bragged about.

"You-you _weren't_ lying. M'lady please forgive me..." The Priest didn't finish his sentence because Kagome quickly cut him off.

"There is no need for any apology. I understand completely. Now go on. I'll handle this demon before I continue on my quest." Kagome said nonchalantly.

The Priest nodded his head quickly and took off for the village. He seemed quite eager to tell the others of the amazing Priestess with extraordinary powers who had graced the village with her presence.

Once Taro the Priest was out of sight InuYasha groaned and managed to sit up.

"What was that for!" he yelled as he wiped dirt from his face. He was currently directing his gaze at Kagome who was still watching for any signs of the Priest.

"You were spotted by a villager, the Priest would have injured you if it hadn't been for me!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Kagome!" he shouted back.

Kagome was about to retort, but instead thought better of it. This wasn't about the fact that she had **_sat_** him, it was more about his wounded pride. He liked to be the one to save the day, and when Kagome sort of saved him she was sure he felt, well embarrassed. At least this was what Kagome got out of analyzing their petty argument.

"Ok whatever. _Anyway _the Priest wasn't much help. All he said was the well was constructed by some nomads. The well never filled with water and kept demon spirits at bay and they felt the well was cursed. So they moved the village away from the well." Kagome said in a boring tone as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"Feh! We already could have guessed that. He didn't mention anything about time traveling or magic spells on the well?" InuYasha asked crossing his arms.

"Nope, he did say the lord of the western lands, might know more or have books with other legends about the well in it." Kagome said in a brighter tone.

"Lord of the west..."InuYasha said slowly.

"Yeah Taro said his name was InuTaisho. It's kind of like your name InuYasha, any relation?" Kagome asked.

"Umm...err nope can't say I know him. I've heard of him though, he was a ruler even before I was born. So we must have gone farther into the past." InuYasha stated while looking at his feet.

Kagome wasn't sure she believed InuYasha. She decided not to pursue it though, he would tell her when he was ready.

"Hmm the past...I wonder why the well took us back in time instead of forward." Kagome wondered aloud.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulder. "Let's get going then, the sooner we find this lord the better" Grumbled the half demon.

Kagome nodded and hurried to keep up with him. As she walked along she removed the haori and returned it to InuYasha who readily took the garment back.

-

-

-

**A/N: **I just wanted to say I hope this chapter was ok for grammar. I was proof reading this chapter while listening to my Breaking Benjamin Cd and I let my mind wander to the song lyrics often. So, I hope I did an ok job of editing.

Now onto review responses.

**InsanelyHappy: **Thank you for the great review! I'm glad you at least enjoy my lame humor.

**Animejunkies'meow': **I'm glad you love my story. I noticed you updated your own story. I do plan to read it don't worry. I've just been very busy, with what I don't know, but I never seem to have enough time for everything I want to do.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"He's there?" Sango asked once she met up with the small demon child. "Yup and he's got company." Shippo said smiling a toothy grin dumbly.

"Company? Who?" Sango asked. She was about to peek out of the trees to get a glimpse of who Miroku's company was, but before she could the monk's husky voice spoke.

"Ahh, yes that's it." Miroku said. He was obviously enjoying something. Sango nearly choked on her tongue as she quickly stepped back from the trees. She was now afraid of what she and Shippo might see.


	4. Beginnings

**A/N: **Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter! School has started for me. (What a drag) I hope to update this story at least a couple times a month.

**Recap: **InuYasha pushed Kagome and himself down the well, to avoid being pinned by one of Kikyo's sacred arrows. The two found themselves farther in the past and Kagome headed into the nearby village to try and get answers about the Bone Eaters well.

The village priest, Taro, told Kagome that the lord of the west might be able to offer them more help. So, now the two are headed to InuTaisho's castle. Meanwhile Sango, Miroku and the others are worried about InuYasha and Kagome, because Shippo picked up Kikyo's scent at the well. The group fear something horrible might have happened to their comrade's.

**Chapter 4 Beginnings**

The sky was no longer blue, but a pink and orange color due to the sunset. Sango normally would have been captivated with the beauty of the sunset and have sat day dreaming during this calm time, but tonight was no time to be calm.

Miroku had kept reassuring Sango that nothing was wrong. Sango continued to tell herself she was over reacting. She knew InuYasha could handle _anything_ Kikyo threw at him, or Kagome for that matter, but still she was uneasy.

The half demon and the reincarnated miko had spent many nights in the modern era before, but Sango wished one of them would return to prove that her fears were unfounded.

Miroku had long ago returned to the village and no doubt, was at this very minute asking some young woman to bear his child. The thought made Sango clench her delicate hands into fists at her side.

Kilala seemed to sense her master's tension and rubbed her head on Sango's ankle and purred like any normal cat might. Sango smiled down at her companion and then sat down on the grassy knoll to pet the tiny demon's furry head.

Sango's mind wandered as she tried to clear her head of thoughts of InuYasha and Kagome. Her thoughts soon wandered to Shippo who had disappeared earlier with Kaede to pick herbs. Shippo's keen sense of smell was a great help to the elderly woman.

Then, as if on cue, Shippo bounded over to Sango. She smiled as Shippo jumped on to her knee.

"Has Kagome returned yet?" He asked her hopefully.

"No she hasn't, but neither has InuYasha." Sango said in a monotone voice. Shippo's face fell and he bit his lip in a worrying fashion.

"I'm sure they're fine. Kagome is probably doing that homework she always complains about. I bet that InuYasha has been 'sat' so many times that he's thrown his back out, and now has to spend the evening with Kagome because he can't even move. Don't worry Shippo they'll be back by tomorrow evening." Sango tried to reassure Shippo.

Shippo's head nodded in agreement obviously he bought Sango's story. Though the story sounded plausible, Sango was still unsure. She had this feeling in her stomach that trouble was brewing and her instincts were hardly ever wrong. She involuntarily shivered at her dark thoughts and soon suggested the small group go search for the lecher.

-

-

-

Kagome's feet hurt and already had blisters. They had traveled nearly the whole day, and the sun was beginning to set.

Kagome didn't have her bike to carry her dead weight around and InuYasha had already carried her some of the time. (When her feet could move her no further.) Once again fatigue and sore feet were forcing her to move slower and slower. InuYasha was only about three feet ahead of her, he seemed to have slowed his own pace, some what, so that she wouldn't be too far behind.

"InuYasha." Kagome said wearily.

"What?" he asked not even turning to face her. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought he sped up a little when she called his name, or maybe she was just going slower, she couldn't be sure.

"When can we stop and make camp for the night?" She asked.

"When it gets dark." he stated simply.

"Haven't we gone far enough for today, my feet are sore." She admitted to him.

"Come on! You don't complain this much when we travel with the others," he huffed and turned around to face her.

"Yeah, but there I have my bike, and when I can't ride my bike I ride Kilala or we run into a demon and that allows us to have some rest from walking. You've been nothing, but a slave driver all day!" She tried to sound angry, but in reality she was too tired to even keep an angry tone to her voice.

"Fine I'll keep my eyes open for a place to rest for the night," he said at last relenting. Kagome smiled, and with the thought of soon resting coming to mind she felt a surge of energy go through her body. She soon sped up to match InuYasha's quick pace.

-

-

-

Sango and Shippo had searched the village high and low in search of the lecherous monk, but no one had seen him for quite some time. _Where could you be Miroku? _Sango thought silently to herself.

Knowing he hadn't been with the village girls had put her mind at ease, but now that brought up new concerns. If he hadn't been with _them_ this afternoon then where had he gone off to?

"Shippo can't your nose tell us where he's gone?" Sango asked trying to keep her voice patient with the child.

"His scent is all over the place Sango, and it's mixed up with the villagers' scent too. My nose just can't decipher it all." Shippo said sounding frustrated.

"Let us head in the direction of the woods, there should be less scents there and if he was out there recently it should be easier to pick out his scent," Sango smiled to the little kitsune who nodded his head quickly and bounded off towards the woods.

Once in the treed area Shippo comically sniffed the foliage around them. Sango waited patiently tapping her sandaled foot on the dirt ground. Kilala was also sniffing around, and soon made a soft mewing sound.

Shippo moved over to the demon and sniffed. "Hey Kilala found his trail!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Lead the way!" Sango commanded and the small group took off at a slow jog. As they passed more trees and grasses the monk's scent became stronger.

Shippo felt a shiver go down his back bone as his nose caught the old scent of Kikyo from earlier that morning. The dead woman had a scent of earth and clay. The smell of the dead also engulfed her pungent aroma. It was beyond Shippo's comprehension as to why InuYasha would want to spend his time with some one who smelled so gross.

Shippo personally liked Kagome's flowery, vibrant smell. She smelled young and full of life, the exact opposite of Kikyo in fact. Soon the clearing with the well in it was becoming visible. Shippo stopped just short so Sango could catch up.

"He's there?" Sango asked once she met up with the small demon child. "Yup and he's got company" Shippo said smiling a toothy grin dumbly.

"Company? Who?" Sango asked and was about to peek out of the trees to get a glimpse of who his _company_ was, but before she could the monk's husky voice spoke.

"Ahh, yes that's it" Miroku said seeming to be enjoying something. Sango nearly choked on her tongue as she quickly stepped back from the trees. She was now afraid of what she what might see.

"Almost...yes that's it...you got the spot"

Sango's hands clenched into fists at her side. "Sango what's wrong? Why aren't we going to see Miroku and k-..." Shippo was cut off by Sango's harsh words.

"I don't think he wants to be bothered right now!" She snapped. She didn't mean to speak so harshly to Shippo, after all none of this was his fault.

"You're weird." Shippo stated after a moment and he hopped out into the clearing. Sango tried to stifle her cry of protest.

_He's just a child he shouldn't be seeing any of Miroku and his perverted ways._ Sango thought to herself. Sango's face was very red when she finally joined Shippo on the edge of the clearing.

"Ah, Shippo! Sango!" Miroku called brightly. "Please come join us." Miroku said unaware of what had just transpired in Sango's mind moments earlier.

The demon slayer stood gawking at the scene before her. Her mouth hanging open just slightly. "This is his company?" She asked, now annoyed with Shippo's earlier cryptic message.

"Well yeah! Who else could I mean?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Are ye alright?" asked the elderly woman who was rubbing Miroku's neck.

"Yes, Kaede, I am" Sango said trying to lighten her tone and swallow her earlier anger.

"I came out here to await the return of our friends. Lady Kaede came upon me moments ago and offered to relieve my tense neck of some of it's pain" Miroku said offering Sango a story to try and calm her.

"If you weren't such a pervert I wouldn't have had to think the worst." Sango snapped.

"The worst of what? I don't understand what's going on." Shippo whined.

"Never mind!" All three adults said quickly.

"Shouldn't they have returned by now?" Sango asked changing the subject. She was obviously referring to the absence of InuYasha and Kagome.

"I'm beginning to wonder..." Miroku paused and when it seemed he would not answer Kaede spoke.

"Shippo why don't ye and I return to the village." She said warmly.

"OK." Shippo said defeated. He knew that Miroku and Sango wanted to speak alone, so he reluctantly left with the old Priestess.

Once the two were out of sight Miroku began again.

"Normally when InuYasha and Kagome leave to her era for a few days at a time we don't worry, but the fact that Kikyo's scent was mixed with there's by the well has me feeling uneasy." Miroku stated the facts for them.

"Neither of us can go through the well?" Sango asked in confirmation.

"Correct, at least other times when the two were taking a long time I tried jumping in the well myself and it took me nowhere." Miroku responded.

"I'll admit I've tried as well to get through, but was unable."

"Why? Why only them?" Miroku wondered aloud. Sango wasn't sure if his question required an answer, but because she didn't have any answer to offer anyway she decided to remain quiet.

"Maybe we should return to the village and get some rest. Then tomorrow we could set out in search of Kikyo." Sango suggested.

"Yes, and if InuYasha and Kagome return Kaede can tell them where we have gone and no doubt InuYasha will track us down because our mission would involve Kikyo." Miroku agreed and stood up from where he had been sitting. He rotated his neck a little to the left and right.

"Kaede did a good job." He commented. Sango silently growled, her face reddened as she thought back to only minutes ago when she had assumed Miroku was with a_ young_ woman. She quickly turned her back to the monk, so he wouldn't see the blush, and headed towards the village.

-

-

-

InuYasha threw a few more twigs on the small fire. He couldn't see Kagome, but he could still pick up on her flowery scent. She wasn't far from the small make-shift camp. He had sent her out to collect some more sticks to put on the fire.

InuYasha's stomach growled loudly. They hadn't eaten lunch, they had simply traveled on. Hoping to cover as much ground as they could during the day. He had heard Kagome's own stomach protest at the lack of food, but other than those sounds Kagome never mentioned to him how hungry she really was.

InuYasha couldn't smell any water nearby, so that meant no fish for supper. Any small animals that may have been nearby were no doubt scared off from the fire. InuYasha sighed he could eat almost anything even half raw meat. Being he was half dog demon, such things as raw food didn't make him ill. It was Kagome who he had to think about though. He couldn't just get any animal,"humans get sick so easily," he muttered to himself.

He finally sniffed out some edible berries, there weren't many, but they'd somewhat satisfy their hunger. As he returned with the handfuls of berries he noticed Kagome had also returned. She was stacking the sticks and twigs she had collected.

"Here." he said putting half the berries he had found on a rock. Kagome looked over and dusted off her hands.

"Thanks, they look good." Kagome smiled at InuYasha, but frowned when she realized he wasn't even looking in her direction anymore.

"So, do you think we'll get to the castle in three days?" She asked when the silence between them became unbearable for her.

"We covered a lot of ground today, as long as no problems arise, I think we could arrive in 2 maybe 2 and a half days time." InuYasha said after doing some calculations in his head.

"That's good. I don't like traveling without my bike." Kagome added. She heard InuYasha give a scoff, but she made no comment.

Soon enough Kagome leaned on a mossy tree and tried to get some rest. Without her sleeping bag she woke up a lot. She was convinced she could feel tiny bugs, of all kinds, crawling on her. InuYasha soon became accustomed to ignoring her every yelp.

"Ugh!" Kagome muttered under her breath. She made a slap sound on her arm no doubt she was shooing away more bugs.

"Kagome why is it the bugs are only crawling on you?" InuYasha finally asked her. He was leaning against a tree just across from Kagome. He was obviously being sarcastic with her.

"I don't know, but I can feel them." She snapped.

"It's all in your head. I mean sure I feel a bug now and then, but your being ridiculous!" He stated.

"Then switch me spots. I must be sleeping by a bug _hot spot_ or something." She snapped.

InuYasha sighed and got up reluctly. The two of them then proceeded to switch trees to sleep against. InuYasha closed his eyes expecting that now he'd be able to get some rest. Kagome was silent for about two minutes before her small complaints and groans began.

InuYasha bit the side of his cheek and clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Kagome!..." he began, but stopped when saw her dusting tons of tiny black specks from her body. Even though the light was dim he could make out the dark specks on her creamy colored skin

"What are those?" he asked getting up and dusting some specks off her arms. He looked at his hand which was now covered in the black dots. They moved around the palm of his hand making it look as though his skin was crawling.

"EW! InuYasha get them off! What are they!" Kagome cried trying harder to shake them from her hair and body.

InuYasha began helping Kagome brush them off, but it seemed no use the black specks just continued to multiply...

**A/N: **Once again I hope my grammar was ok. I'm sorry this chapter was a bit of a filler. I think I left off at a good spot though. Please review

Now on to review responses. (I've heard rumors fanfiction may not allow review responses. Until I know for sure though I plan to keep on responding)

**Blaise91: **Is the ruler InuYasha's father? Well...I can't tell you for certain, but...(cough) yes (cough).

**InLuVw/Hu14: **I'm glad you think my story is great! I'm sorry this wasn't really a fast update, but I try!

**Animejunkies'meow': **I'm glad you like the plot and I enjoyed reading your story. I hope you update it soon.

**Sorry no preview for the next chapter. **I have the next chapter written, but I couldn't find any short scene for you to preview. So, all I have to say is if I get off my lazy butt and edit the next chapter you may have a quick update!


	5. Riddles

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Recap: **InuYasha pushed Kagome and himself down the well, to avoid being pinned by one of Kikyo's sacred arrows. The two found themselves farther in the past and Kagome headed into the nearby village to try and get answers about the Bone Eaters well. The village priest, Taro, told Kagome that the lord of the west might be able to offer them more help. The two made camp for the night and Kagome has sleeping problems. Her and InuYasha realize tiny black specks are crawling on her! Meanwhile Sango was unable to find Miroku and overhears Kaede massaging Miroku's neck. Sango gets the wrong idea and well...emabaressment ensues.

**Chapter 5 Riddles**

"InuYasha what are these things?" Kagome asked in a high pitched, worried voice.

"They kind of seem like tiny bugs," he responded. He had stopped trying to remove the black specks from Kagome and was now concentrating on getting them off of himself.

"What have you found my little servants?" asked a deep, confident voice. InuYasha's dog ears twitched at the sound of the voice and he turned his body in the direction that the mysterious voice had come from.

"Yes, they will do nicely," said the same deep voice. It sounded closer now. The bushes beside the two time travelers began to shake and out stepped a man.

InuYasha's mouth was now hanging open. Kagome's eyes were wide in disbelief. The little black specks jumped off of Kagome and InuYasha, much to their relief.

The specks began to come together in a pile that soon began to resemble a humanoid form. The creature that resulted from the specks was also a man. This man was only two feet tall and had a gray beard that reached the ground.

Kagome mentally came to the conclusion that he resembled a garden gnome. The other man with the deep voice smiled wickedly.

He had to be at least seven feet tall. His expensive robes hid his body shape which Kagome thought was pretty muscular just from his size.

The man had a wooden staff with a snake coiled at the top. The man looked almost human except for his orange eyes and long pointed nails.

"Who are you?" InuYasha snapped finally.

"I am Kamikirimushi." replied the tall demon man. The little servant smiled proudly at his masters name.

The demon gave a sniff and extended his neck out towards InuYasha. "You must be a relative of the lords. My sense of smell is not as good as most demons, but I'd know the lords scent anywhere and if I'm not mistaken you have a scent much like his," said Kamikirimushi.

"Actually we were heading for the lords castle," InuYasha piped up quickly, before the demon spent too much time thinking on the topic of his scent.

"Well you're still about a three day journey to it. Have you been there before?" He asked.

"No we haven't," Kagome answered. The demon seemed offended that Kagome had spoken to him and wrinkled his nose at her in response to her answer.

"I see. Well I know someone who may be able to get you a short cut. Are you interested?" he asked. This time he made is painfully obviously that he was directing his question to InuYasha. The demon stood only a few feet away from the half dog demon and practically had his back turned to Kagome.

"We would be interested," InuYasha said at last.

"The little, old miser's shack is not far from here. Go in that direction for twenty minutes and you should come across his home." Kamikirimushi said as he pointed his long finger in an eastern direction.

"I shall take my leave of you now. I was in the midst of hunting for some food before my servant came across you. Since you are a relative of the lords it's obvious I can not eat you and I'm sure you do not want me eating your mistress, so I must regretfully depart," he said bowing low to InuYasha.

"Go and find some food!" snapped the orange eyed demon and his servant jumped before scattering himself into thousands of those little black dots again.

The demon was about to take off as well, but before he left he turned back to the duo.

"I never got your name," he stated.

"InuYasha," replied InuYasha himself.

"Very good then...InuYasha," He said the name slowly before running off in the direction his bug servant had gone.

Once InuYasha was sure they were alone again he slumped down to the ground and made himself comfortable against a tree. Kagome went over and squatted beside him.

"InuYasha," she said when he refused to look her in the eye.

"What?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Why would Kamiki...whatever his name was, think you were a relative of the lords?" She asked.

"He thought my scent resembled that of the lords and he assumed I was a relative," InuYasha explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Kagome knew there was more to tell so she pushed him for answers further.

"If you have the same scent couldn't you be related?" She questioned.

"Look his servant was a bug demon, so he's probably a giant beetle of some sort. Beetle demon's aren't known for their keen sense of smell," InuYasha pointed out.

"Oh," Kagome said defeated. His explanation sounded plausible, but she still didn't believe it.

"He didn't look like a beetle," She muttered as she leaned on the same tree InuYasha was leaning on.

"Well Sesshomaru doesn't look like a dog, until you get him pissed off," InuYasha pointed out.

"Are we going to go to that house in the morning? The one the beetle demon said had someone who could show us a short cut?" Kagome asked through a yawn.

"Yeah, the sooner we get to the castle the better," InuYasha said.

"Shortcuts always seem to come with a price. I bet it's a trap," Kagome muttered.

"If he thinks I'm related to the lord he wouldn't intentionally send me in harms way. Doing something like that is punishable by death," InuYasha said, not sounding too worried.

"Yeah I guess, but I still think it could be dangerous," Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"No doubt, nothing ever comes easy but..." InuYasha suddenly stopped talking, he didn't seem to have any intention of finishing his thought.

Kagome would have pursued an answer from him, but her mind was on other things. '_Oh InuYasha, just how much of what you just told me was a lie?' _Kagome thought to herself.

_'I'm beginning to get the feeling that InuYasha knows more about this lord of the west than he is letting on...' _With these final thoughts in her head Kagome drifted into a light sleep.

-

-

-

Miroku's staff jingled as he made his way to Kaede's hut. Sango followed behind and Shippo and Kilala behind her.

"Lady Kaede we're ready to leave,"Miroku said firmly when the small band had entered her hut.

"I think ye are making a mistake," Kaede said as she put some scrolls away on a shelf.

"Kaede, we must find Kikyo and find out what she was doing by the well. Miroku and I feel she may be the reason for InuYasha and Kagome not returning." Sango pleaded their case to Kaede.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is involved. Let me go in ye place. She is my sister and should she prove uncooperative I think it should be I to send her back where she belongs...she has wandered this Earth for far too long as it is." Kaede stood and picked up a quiver of arrows and reached for her bow.

"Lady Ka..." Miroku was not permitted to finish because Kaede had left the hut.

"Ye must await the return of the others," Kaede said sternly.

"The villagers need you Kaede," Shippo piped up.

"Miroku and Sango shall do just fine in protecting them. Besides I'm too old to properly protect this village," Kaede said and continued on in her slow pace.

"I don't think we can change her mind. It's obvious she has spent much time thinking this through," Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango then turned to Shippo, "Shippo go with Kaede and try to keep her out of harms way. Help her locate Kikyo as quickly as possible."

"Kilala you go too. I'm sure you'll be ample protection for them both." Sango whispered to her demon companion. The small cat mewed and then scurried off to catch up with the old miko and the demon child.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked.

"Let us return to the well," Miroku said mysteriously. Sango nodded and followed Miroku. She wasn't sure what they could possibly find at the well. After all they had been there numerous times already. She didn't question him though, she just followed silently and shuffled her sandaled feet.

-

-

-

"I don't see any hut type thing InuYasha," Kagome complained. It was now morning and the two had set off nearly thirty minutes ago in search of the hut the beetle demon had spoke of.

"Just keep your eyes open and do less talking," InuYasha snapped.

"I told you this was a bad idea," she chided totally ignoring his comment on how she should be quiet.

"Who goes there?" asked an elderly man who now stood about five feet from the two. Neither InuYasha nor Kagome had heard the elder approach.

"Your...your a duck," Kagome stuttered.

"I'm a duck _demon_." He corrected.

The duck demon had the body of an old man. His feet were webbed like a ducks and he had a rather human looking face except for the giant beak where a nose and mouth would have been.

"We were told you knew a short cut to the lord of the western land's castle," InuYasha said butting into the conversation.

"Aye that I do," he said.

"Well are you gonna tell us?" barked InuYasha.

"Yes keep your haori on lad," He said as he shook a finger at InuYasha.

"Would ya like some tea?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"OH tea would be lovely, " Kagome said smiling. She only just realized how thirsty she was.

"No tea would not be _lovely! _I want you to show us to your short cut now!" InuYasha yelled while throwing a glare Kagome's way for having accepted the tea offer.

"Alright the short cut will cut your journey down by two days. If you know what obstacles to avoid," said the small duck demon man.

"First you go about five minutes past my home. Then you'll come to a river. You follow the river downstream, until it forks out. Then you follow it to the left. You'll find a small monument after a while. At this monument you'll head into thick woods. If you can navigate a straight line through you'll end up right at the lords door step." The man said.

Kagome quickly recapped it all in her mind trying to remember everything he had just said.

"What obstacles were you talking about?" InuYasha now asked after he too committed the information to memory.

"Well there are some dangers, because after all nothing comes easy. If you play my little game I'll be willing to tell you just what obstacles are on the short cut," he said mysteriously.

"We don't have time for games!" InuYasha was about to to smack the old man on the top of his head, but Kagome stopped him.

She grabbed his arm before he could do any damage to the elder.

"InuYasha let's co-operate. We'll get there faster if we know what dangers to avoid." Kagome pointed out.

"Fine what exactly is your game?" InuYasha huffed while crossing his arms.

"I have some riddles, for every one you get right I'll tell you a danger." The man said.

"Fine get on with it then!" InuYasha huffed still standing in his negative position.

"Ok, number one." He paused. InuYasha rolled his eyes and Kagome simply put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

The man finally began after he cleared his throat, "It runs and runs and never tires, down and down never up."

"What?" InuYasha asked scratching his head. 'That makes no sense, your sentence was missing words I think." InuYasha said confused.

"Shh!" Kagome hissed as she tried to think.

"Runs and runs." She repeated the one part to herself.

"Could it be a clock?" She asked InuYasha.

"Why do you think a clock.?" He asked still trying to understand what the clues had been.

"Well a clock's hands kind of run without tiring." She explained.

"A clock can break though." InuYasha pointed out.

"Yeah and I guess it doesn't really work with the second clues about going down and down and never up." She pondered the clues over some more.

InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently. "This is a waste of time we should just go. Which way was it to the river again?" InuYasha asked directing his question to the duck demon.

"Hey wait! I know the answer! A stream!" Kagome squealed.

"Correct." The old demon said pleased.

"What? We got it right?" InuYasha asked.

"Riddle number two" The demon said and once again paused.

"What is it that no man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be." He said the clues slowly.

"What?" InuYasha asked is left eye beginning to twitch slightly.

"This one is tough," Kagome said and began to pace.

"This is what we drag Miroku around for. That lazy monk is never around when you need him," muttered InuYasha.

"Would you stop complaining and help me solve the riddle," Kagome snapped at the hanyou.

"I already told you I'd rather take my chances with the dangers than play this old nut case's games." InuYasha once again stated.

"So you can't see it. The next part says it never was...meaning it's not in the past. Something that's not in the past is in the future and you can't see the future. Always is to be means the future too. So, the answer has to do with the future," Kagome reasoned

"Your from the future and I can see you just fine." InuYasha said.

"You're not helping! Think, something in the future that man hasn't seen and will be..." Kagome said.

"Yesterday...Today..." Kagome said her eyes began to sparkle as realization dawned on her.

"Oh Ya! Tomorrow the answer is tomorrow." InuYasha said catching onto Kagome's logic.

"Correct. Both riddles have been answered correctly. Now for the third one. What is it that every man overlooks?" asked the duck demon.

"Uhh..." Kagome said scratching her head.

"His nose." InuYasha said randomly.

"What?" Kagome asked him.

"Every man over looks his nose." He repeated.

"Yes!" said the demon.

"How could you have possibly known that answer so quickly?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I was actually listening to the old goat this time."

"You mean you've really been making me do all the thinking up until now?" Kagome asked waving her fist in the air. InuYasha didn't have time to respond because the elder was already starting his next riddle.

"What..." Suddenly he stopped and turned his head left and right.

"Well what old man!" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid I have no more riddles." The elder said quickly. He began to scramble to his hut.

"Hey wait!" InuYasha shouted and ran to catch the duck demon.

InuYasha was about to grab the man by the back of his shirt when the duck put on a burst of speed and was suddenly in his hut.

InuYasha snorted and went to move the curtain-like door aside. As his hand neared the door though a large stick poked out and smacked the half demon on the head.

"Why you! You didn't keep your end of the bargain what about those dangers!" InuYasha yelled.

"I lied there are no dangers I just wanted you to play my game. Now get lost!" The man said in a voice that held much urgency to it.

"Oh I'll show you a game..." InuYasha was ready to barge into the hut.

"No InuYasha!" Kagome hissed. She grabbed the cloth of his haori from behind and tugged on it.

"Let's just go," Kagome whispered. Even though the hanyou wasn't turned to her she could see his dog ears twitch just slightly signaling he had heard her.

InuYasha grunted something incoherent and then the two were off. They were heading in the direction the demon had said the short cut was. Once the hut was out of sight InuYasha asked her what was up.

"He seemed frightened, I think he sensed something was coming. So I figured we should get out of there too," Kagome explained.

"He was scared because he knew I was gonna pummel him for lying to us!" InuYasha shouted at her and made a fist with his left hand to prove his point. He waved the fist in front of Kagome's face for effect.

"You're so dense InuYasha."

"He was lying to us Kagome! You're too trusting!" The hanyou yelled.

"He was not lying! He got scared by something and went hiding, and keep your voice down I'm standing right beside you!" Kagome snapped.

"I'll keep the volume of my voice as loud as I want!" InuYasha yelled even louder.

"InuYasha..."

The dog demon's right eye twitched in anticipation, he knew what was coming next.

"Sit boy!"

"Ahg!" InuYasha screamed before his face met with the ground.

After he had recovered the two were relatively silent, only discussing where the demon had said to go next...

-

-

-

Soon the well came into view. Miroku stopped just inches from the wooden structure he gazed at it thoughtfully. Finally Sango couldn't take the silence, "Miroku why have we returned to the well?"

He remained silent and took a few more steps towards the well. He placed his hands on the edge and peered inside.

"What else do you hope to find around here? We've already searched the area." Sango said to the silent monk.

His eyes were unblinking he was so focused on the well that it made Sango nervous. She shuffled her feet a little, hoping he'd respond to her.

"Miroku why don't you answer me?" She asked softly and moved towards him.

"Miroku, why are you looking in the well? Do you see something?" Sango asked. She went to the opposite side of the well and gazed inside. It was pitch black and Sango could spot nothing. She could sense the strong barrier around the well, but nothing seemed changed.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted at him.

"Let's try...going down the well," he said at last.

"What!" She asked startled. By this time she had begun to wonder if a demon had possessed him.

"We both tried before to go down the well correct?" He asked and Sango nodded her head yes slowly, "We both failed in our earlier attempts as well right?" He asked again and once again Sango nodded her head yes. "We both agree the energy around the well has changed, so perhaps the well will let us pass through," Miroku finished.

"Miroku I don't think we should do this," Sango said trying to sound confident in her decision. In all honesty she wanted to jump in that well and see if she could find InuYasha and Kagome, but her other half was cautious and knew there were dangers involved.

"Sango, shouldn't we at least try?" Miroku prodded further.

"Well...maybe we should wait for Kaede to return. If we leave, the village will be unprotected..." Sango began.

"Sango, we won't be gone long. We'll just pop into Kagome's time see everything is fine and then we can return with our minds put at ease. Or the well won't even transport us to Kagome's time like it usually does and nothing will have been lost in our trying." Miroku pointed out.

His logic seemed sound to her, but then again she really did want to see if she could find Kagome and of course InuYasha as well.

"Alright." Sango nodded.

She stepped up onto the wooden ledge of the well. Miroku stepped up beside her. Sango clutched his hand tightly. Miroku smirked and was no doubt about to make a perverted comment, so Sango jumped quickly and in doing so dragged Miroku with her.

**A/N: **I appologize for this chapter being so late! I hope there aren't too many spelling and grammar mistakes. As always read and review.

Review response time:

**InsanelyHappy:**I'm soo happy you reviewed and I hope you weren't disappointed about the black dots.

**Hanyoumiko990: **I'm glad you love it and here is your update.

**Raven91:** Thank you for reviewing my story I love your story lots!


	6. Missions

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. Also, I will apologize now for my terrible editing skills! Just do your best to ignore any mistakes.

**Now onto my story**!

-

-

-

**Chapter 6 Missions**

Sango squeezed tightly on Miroku's hand, she was bracing herself for the impact, that she expected to come. Miroku also expected they would soon reach the dirt floor of the well. He wanted to believe the well would work for them, like it did for Kagome and InuYasha, but he was doubtful it would work.

When it seemed like they had been falling forever, a bright blue light engulfed the interior of the well. Sango closed her eyes tightly wondering what sort of spell or trap herself and Miroku had wondered into. Though her eyes were closed Sango still felt the bright warm, light fade. It was then that she chanced opening her eyes. As she looked around she found they were indeed standing on the dirt floor of the well. They hadn't crashed into the floor though as she had expected they would.

Miroku looked upwards and Sango followed his gaze. The blue sky was no longer above them, instead there was only darkness. There were however, no stars to indicate that it was a night sky they were gazing at.

"Did it work? Are we in Kagome's time?" Sango asked. Miroku knew there was only one way to answer that question, and that would be to climb out of the well and find out. Miroku began scanning the walls of the well. He was looking for the best way out, that was when something caught his eye.

"A ladder?" He asked stepping forward. He looked at the wooden rungs that lead out of the well. The ladder seemed stable enough.

"Let's use the ladder to climb out and see just where we are." Miroku suggested and began climbing up the ladder to escape the dank, moist area of the well.

The monk heard Sango following him. She gave a little grunt as she climbed up onto the first rung of the ladder. Her hiraikotsu was no doubt weighing her down.

Miroku wanting to play the role of _Mr. Man_ was about to offer to carry the heavy object, but stopped his mouth before it could form the words. He knew the offer would only insult his demon slayer partner, being as she liked to be very independent.

So instead he kept his mouth closed and continued the tiresome job of climbing out of the well.

-

-

-

"This must be the river that the duck man said to follow." Kagome said kneeling by the water's edge. She dipped her hands into the water and splashed some of the clear water onto her face.

"So we follow the river upstream?" InuYasha asked as he kicked a few stones into the water.

"No, he said to follow the river downstream," Kagome corrected as she stood up and wiped her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

"I was sure he said to go upstream," InuYasha countered.

"InuYasha I think I know what I'm talking about! Call it woman's intuition." Kagome said firmly her hands now on her hips.

"We're not trusting _your_ intuition!" InuYasha growled being just as stubborn.

"Ok then! You're welcome to go your way and I'll go _my_ way!" Kagome said simply, not wanting to fight with the half demon anymore. With that said she skipped off following the flow of the river.

The hanyou glared in Kagome's direction. He looked upstream once more before he began to trail after Kagome.

"Stupid wench! Gonna get herself killed going off like that. Can't believe how stubborn she is!" InuYasha mumbled the insults quietly so Kagome wouldn't hear him. The ranting did make him feel better though.

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned after a few minutes.

"What?" InuYasha asked a small smirk edging it's way to his face, "did we go the wrong way? Should we try the direction I suggested?" InuYasha asked innocently.

"No! We're going the right way it's just that I stepped in some more river scum. It's all muddy and gross walking along the river bank," Kagome grumbled and tried to shake her foot so the mud would come off of her shoe.

"I bet the other way would have been mud free," InuYasha said refusing to give into the fact that Kagome might be right.

"Look the fork in the river is just ahead," Kagome pointed one of her long slender fingers towards the forked river. The hanyou's mouth dropped open. "Looks like I was right," Kagome said smugly. She then ran ahead and looked down both paths.

"Hmm I believe he said to go to the left...or was it the right?" Kagome asked aloud.

"It was left," InuYasha said.

"No no, just let me think," Kagome calmly chided. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought hard on the subject.

"This short cut isn't going to be very short if we have to keep stopping and thinking," InuYasha grumbled and shuffled his feet impatiently.

"Look I want to make sure we're going the right way!" She yelled at her companion.

"I told you we're supposed to go left!" InuYasha snapped.

"Yeah just like you suggested we go upstream! Just give me a minute to think." Kagome yelled. InuYasha had to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling at her further. "Ok I've decided we go left," Kagome said and began to march in that direction.

"Wasn't that where I originally said we should go?" InuYasha asked in annoyance.

"I know you suggested it! I just wanted to make sure," Kagome gritted her teeth as she explained her reasoning to InuYasha. In an attempt to lighten the mood InuYasha changed the subject.

"You know that old man was crazy. He said we were supposed to do those riddles so he could tell us the dangers and so far I haven't spotted any dangers." InuYasha said giving the air a sniff just to be sure.

"Ahh! AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha looked over ready to jump into action if need be.

Suddenly a splash could be heard and InuYasha noted a few drops of water that had splashed onto his pants.

"Ahhh, I told you this mud was gross," Kagome whined.

"The only thing dangerous about this short cut is your walking skills. They never cease to amaze me," InuYasha said sarcastically and reached out his clawed hand to help Kagome out of the river.

"Lucky for you the water isn't moving very fast here," InuYasha pointed out.

Kagome's shoes were soggy and her socks squished beneath her feet each time she took a step. Her skirt was dripping wet and clung uncomfortably to her legs as she tried to walk.

Kagome wasn't happy. The stupid mud had caused her to slip and fall into the water and she knew inwardly InuYasha was laughing at her. As the two walked along in silence she finally sensed InuYasha's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked at last. She then looked down at her clothes and realized her white blouse was now practically see through. Not to mention clinging to her frame.

"Jerk! If you were a gentleman you'd give me your coat!" she snapped as she crossed her arms over chest.

"I wasn't looking _at _you!" InuYasha defended himself as he removed his haori and handed it to her.

Kagome only glared and readily accepted the article of clothing. "Not that there was much to see anyway," He added as his face continued to glow a pinkish color.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded.

She continued on, not bothering to wait for InuYasha who was still struggling to get off the ground. She heard the rustling of his clothes as he tried to wipe the mud from his face.

"Did Kikyo have a lot to look at InuYasha!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she continued walking at her brisk pace.

"What? How did this conversation turn to Kikyo?" InuYasha asked his tone was surprisingly soft.

"Well she can certainly keep your interest, even when she's dead. So she must have something great about her!" Kagome boomed.

"I was joking earlier Kagome! I love looking at you and you have plenty to look at!" InuYasha tried hard to redeem himself.

"You're spending too much time with Miroku!" Kagome said flatly. InuYasha was expecting another _sit _command to be uttered from her, but it never came. This surprised the half demon, but he didn't question her.

Kagome had been tempted to say the word, but had stopped herself and she was now inwardly smiling. She felt violated, yet a tiny bit happy knowing he had wanted to look at her...in that way. Maybe he really did have feelings for her other than just feelings of friendship.

Kagome hugged the red cloth closer around herself as a gentle wind picked up. InuYasha sniffed the air loudly.

"Smell anything?" Kagome asked.

"No, but you can never be too careful," InuYasha grunted.

"Keep your expert eyes open for the monument the duck man said to look for," Kagome chimed.

"What do you think he meant by monument?" InuYasha asked as he strained his eyes looking for anything monument-like in appearance.

"I dunno, but when I hear the word monument I think of something large and carved from stone," Kagome said.

"If it's large we shouldn't have any trouble spotting it," InuYasha said as his ears twitched listening for any sounds of danger.

"Hey, what's that?" Kagome asked, "they look so cute and fuzzy." She said pointing to the other side of the river. Along the bank on that side of the river sat two round, fuzzy creatures.

InuYasha sniffed, "they're badger demons, they shouldn't pose much of a threat," InuYasha concluded.

Kagome had stars in her eyes as she 'oohed and ahhed' over the cute creatures.

"Just keep moving and don't gawk. I don't want to draw their attention," InuYasha hissed as he pushed lightly on Kagome's back to keep her moving.

"Oh, but look I think they want to cross the river. InuYasha they look young we should help them," Kagome insisted as she dug her heels into the ground.

"Hey! Hello!" Kagome cheered as she waved her arms in the air.

"You look ridiculous," InuYasha murmured, lucky for him Kagome was too engrossed in her mission of getting the badger demons attention than in listening to what he had to say.

"Do you need help getting across the river?" Kagome called.

The little fuzzy creatures seemed to be discussing the matter as Kagome patiently awaited their answer. Then at last they turned their full attention to Kagome.

"Yes! We do need help!" The smaller of the two badgers called.

"The water is moving too fast for us!" The other one continued.

"See I told you they need help!" Kagome muttered as she elbowed InuYasha in the ribs.

"The water doesn't move quite as fast back there!" InuYasha called as he pointed upstream. No doubt he was talking about were Kagome had fallen in.

"Oh come on InuYasha surely we can walk across and get them," Kagome said dismissing what he had just said.

"Kagome you'd be surprised by just how fast that water is moving. You'll be lucky not to get swept downstream," InuYasha argued.

"Well, then it's a good thing I have _you_ InuYasha," Kagome said sweetly.

"What! I am not helping!" InuYasha said crossing his arms and stomping his foot stubbornly.

"Don't worry my brave, strong and manly servant here is coming to get you!" Kagome called happily to the badgers.

"Servant!" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever just go. After all you _are_ much stronger than me and I bet it'd only take you a second." Kagome waved a hand non-chalantly at him.

"Well...ok," InuYasha agreed. InuYasha began his descent into the water. The half demon didn't even notice how cold the water was because his ego was so pumped up at the moment.

_'Huh! Strong! Manly! More like pathetic/jerk' _Kagome thought to herself..._'then again he is getting the badgers, maybe he's not soo bad' _

At the deepest part of the river the water only came up to InuYasha's knees, but it was easy to see it was moving quite quickly. Even the strong hanyou stumbled a few times at the strength of the current.

InuYasha was nearly to the other side of the river when he stopped sniffing the air. Kagome noticed the action and looked around for possible signs of dangers.

Suddenly a terrible stench filled her nose and overwhelmed her senses. She plugged her nose and looked for the source of the pungent smell.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" Kagome heard InuYasha yell. The girl looked up just in time to see the little badgers scurry away into the nearby brush.

"Maybe the smell drove them away," Kagome called.

"What the..." InuYasha trailed off. He had been speaking more so to himself so Kagome hadn't heard his comment.

Kagome let out a muffled sort of scream before sinking to the ground slowly. Her legs seemed to slowly give out. InuYasha by this time had made his way back across the river and was sitting on the muddy river bank not far from Kagome. He plugged his own nose as he stared at the water.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach. The river was flowing red! The water was tainted with blood. Soon a few bodies floated listlessly along the stream.

"We should keep moving," InuYasha growled. Kagome acted as though she hadn't heard him. She still sat a hand covering her mouth as she concentrated on trying to keep the contents of her stomach where it belonged.

Kagome's half demon companion roughly grabbed her upper arm and jerked her upwards into a standing position.

"The bodies came from upstream we should get moving so whatever is back there won't catch up with us," InuYasha pointed out and had to drag Kagome along.

"Those poor badgers must have gotten scared off by the dead bodies. We should look for them, what if whatever got those humans goes after those little baby badgers?" Kagome said after a few minutes of silent walking.

"When those badgers left they went in the direction the bodies were coming from. I wouldn't be surprised if it was their parents that killed those humans. Maybe me going over to the other side of the river was a trap. They might have been planning an accident for me. They certainly were whispering enough," InuYasha muttered.

"How can you be so pessimistic?" Kagome snapped.

"I'm being real! That's the reality of things Kagome! Not everyone is cute and innocent!" InuYasha shouted. The river was now alive and crawling with dead bodies.

Kagome had returned InuYaha's robe and he used it as a mask. He held the article of clothing over his nose, which burned from the smell of blood and corpses.

Soon Kagome couldn't help it and she went towards the edge of the woods next to them. InuYasha was about to ask where she could be going when he saw her kneel on the ground.

Soon she was spilling the contents of her stomach in the bush. InuYasha grimaced as he heard the horrible sounds, and listened as she coughed a little.

He went over to where she was after a few minutes. He came up behind her and held her hair back for her. His other hand patted her back a few times. Once Kagome felt like she could get sick no more she stood, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

She was a little shaky, but managed to mumble her thanks. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm slowing us down, but I couldn't handle seeing anymore of those bodies," She began to explain. InuYasha soon held up a hand for silence.

"It's ok. Come on," he said and squatted.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Climb on my back We'll hop from the tops of the trees. The air should be fresher there and we won't have to look at the bodies," InuYasha explained.

Kagome climbed on quickly. "Just keep your eyes open for the monument thing," he reminded her.

-

-

-

Miroku jumped out of the well and his feet met with a wooden floor. Sango jumped out next and she too gazed around the room.

"It would seem we're in a storage room," Miroku said as he used his staff to poke a few boxes. Sango shuffled her feet along the dusty floor.

"Yeah,"She concurred. Miroku went to the door and slid it open. Both were blinded by the bright light of the outdoors.

-

-

-

**A/N:**Well another day another chapter of Time Well Spent! My birthday was January 1st and it would be a great late birthday present to get lots of reviews for this story! HINT HINT


	7. Meetings

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating, I received a PM from a reviewer and they inspired me to write! I didn't actually realize so much time had gone by since I had last updated. Honestly I thought it had only been a few months and then I looked and was like JANUARY! Anyway, school was a major factor as to why I did not update, but school is almost out! I hope I haven't lost too many reviewers. Since it's been so long since I last updated I will have a recap for you all, so here it is…

**Recap: **InuYasha pushed Kagome and himself down the well, to avoid being pinned by one of Kikyo's sacred arrows. The two found themselves farther in the past and Kagome headed into the nearby village to try and get answers about the Bone Eaters well. The village priest, Taro, told Kagome that the lord of the west might be able to offer them more help. So, Kagome and InuYasha started their journey to the castle. Soon a beetle demon comes across the duo and tells them about a duck demon who knows a short cut to the castle. The duck demon told them the short cut and then asked them to play a riddle game. For every riddle they got right he said he would tell them about a danger that lurked on the short cut; however part way through the game he got scared off. InuYasha and Kagome then head to the short cut. They soon come across mysterious badgers and see dead bodies floating in the stream! As for Sango and Miroku they decided it was time to try and find Kagome and InuYasha so they attempted to jump down the well and for some reason this time the well actually does transport them to Kagome's time. Kaede, Shippo and Kilala have gone off in search of Kikyo, but we don't hear from this chapter.

**Chapter 7 Meetings**

"Down there InuYasha! I think that might be the monument!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Where?" asked the half demon.

"On the left side of the river near the forest edge," she said pointing even though he couldn't see because she was on his back.

InuYasha hopped down to the ground just in front of the monument. The object was about 10 feet high and 5 feet wide. There were some symbols scrawled onto the face of the monument, but they were no longer readable, if they were letters at all.

"I wonder what it used to say," Kagome said squinting at the writing.

"Whatever I'm sure it's not important," InuYasha said shrugging it off.

"Hmmm, we're supposed to head straight into the woods from here, and if we keep a straight path we should run right into the lord's castle. According to the old duck demon anyway," Kagome said recalling what the elder had said to them.

"Well let's get going already," InuYasha said stomping into the woods.

-

-

-

Sango and Miroku were now standing in a courtyard.

"Should we head over to that house?" Sango asked.

"I suppose so," said Miroku.

The two went over to the home and opened the sliding door. "Hello?" called Miroku.

"Yes?" they heard a voice respond. Soon an elderly man with gray hair and the garbs of a priest came to the door.

"Oh are you traveling performers?" asked the priest.

"No, we're actually looking for friends of ours Kagome and InuYasha do you know them?" asked Miroku.

"Why yes! You mean to tell me you're from _that_ era?" asked the man.

"Uh, if by _that era _you mean from the other side of the well, then yes," said Sango.

"Oh my!" the man said and his eyes began to sparkle.

"Are you alright old man priest?" asked Miroku referring to Kagome's grandpa as old man since he had yet to introduce himself.

"Priest, Me! Me? You mean me!" asked the old man wide eyed.

"Uh, yes aren't you a priest?" Miroku asked confused. The old man began to chuckle lightly and then the chuckle turned into a sort of maniacal laugh.

"Why yes! Yes my dear boy, I am a priest! The best in these parts too!" he said puffing his chest outward and deepening his voice.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" asked a young boy who was coming from behind the old man.

"Grandpa…ha ha. Child you surely mean priest Grandpa!" The old man said in the same, fake, deepened voice.

"Oh Gramps you shouldn't brag like that!" chided a woman who came from behind Sango and Miroku. The woman was carrying a bag of groceries.

"You two must be friends of Kagome's, please come inside," the woman invited.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a confused glance, but followed the woman indoors. The woman made her way into a room with strange furniture. "Take a seat at the table," the woman said as she began to unpack her bag of food.

The old man and boy sat at the table and Miroku and Sango soon did the same.

"What is this room?" Sango at last asked in awe.

"The kitchen," laughed the woman. "Now I'm Kagome's mother and that's Kagome's Grandpa, and that's Souta, Kagome's brother," Kagome's mom introduced.

"I'm Miroku and this is Sango, we're friends of Kagome," he explained.

"Well will you be staying for supper then?" asked Kagome's mom.

"Uh well…"Sango began and trailed off as the woman began taking out cooking pots and food.

"Will InuYasha and Kagome be along soon? Should I cook enough for them too?" asked Kagome's mother.

"You mean you haven't seen them lately?" asked Miroku.

"No…." She answered slowly, "has something happened?"

"Well we aren't sure. We thought they came down the well a few days ago…but I guess we were mistaken," Sango said trying to relieve the mother of her fears.

"Oh my! Well no I haven't seen them, have either of you?" she asked Grandpa and Souta.

"Nope," Souta said as he shook his head.

"No not at all…oh my look at the time I'm missing my late afternoon soap opera," said grandpa as he hurried from the room.

"That was odd," Kagome's mom said.

"Gramps is always odd," said Souta.

"Now Souta be nice," the mom said with a sigh, "he does worry me sometimes though," she confessed.

"Is it possible the two have been here and none of you have seen them?" Miroku asked returning the conversation to that of Kagome and InuYasha.

"Well perhaps, Kagome might have spent the night at some friend's house. She is always so far behind in her studies maybe she stayed over to get extra help. InuYasha may have stayed around the home too to keep an eye on Kagome. However, it's not like Kagome not to let me know when she's home," the mother said.

"I see could we speak with her friends?" asked Sango.

"Yes, Souta could take you to them tomorrow when school is in session. That way you could see them all at once, and you wouldn't have to travel all over town to meet them." said Kagome's mom.

"In the mean time you guys can spend the night here!" said Souta excitedly.

"Sango you can sleep in Kagome's room and Miroku you can share my room!" Souta said jumping up and running to the stairs. Miroku took it as their cue to follow the boy.

"Something tells me that kid is going to be hanging off of us tonight," Miroku said sounding less than thrilled.

"I think it's cute," Sango said smiling. She didn't mind the boy's excitement it reminded her of her own brother Kohaku when he was Souta's age.

-

-

-

"Do you think we're going straight?" asked Kagome as she and InuYasha walked around the trunk of a giant tree.

"Hard to say, "InuYasha said gazing up towards the sun. Then without warning he jumped upwards grabbing a tree branch above. He climbed higher and higher until he was at the top of the tree. Kagome had now stopped and was waiting at the bottom of the tree.

"I see the castle from here, if we make a straight path like the old duck man said we should make it there just after supper," InuYasha called down to Kagome.

"Good I'm sick of walking," Kagome complained.

"We should keep our eyes open we haven't run into any real danger since starting this short cut and the old man said we would," InuYasha said to Kagome once he was back on the ground with her.

"I agree. Those dead bodies back there, InuYasha do you really think it was those little baby badgers' parents who did that?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised," InuYasha nodded his head affirmatively.

"Do you think when the old man ran away from us during his game it was because he sensed the badger demon parents coming near his hut? I mean he seemed pretty scared,"

"Yeah it's possible," InuYasha agreed.

"Well in any case let's speed it up I really don't want to run into any trouble," Kagome said quickening her pace.

-

-

-

"So, are these really the clothes people wear in Kagome's time?" asked Miroku.

He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that were a little too long and wide for him. Souta handed him a brown leather belt.

"Here put this belt through the loops around the waist, it'll help keep those pants on," he instructed. Next Miroku was given a green t-shirt with a thick tan stripe across the chest. Miroku and Souta then made their way downstairs for some breakfast.

"Oh it fits so well!" said Kagome's mother when she saw Miroku downstairs.

"What will I do for shoes?" asked Miroku.

"Oh your sandals will do fine," she said to the monk.

"I knew keeping some of my late husbands clothes would pay off one day, she said as she scrambled some eggs for breakfast.

Soon after Souta and Miroku took their seats Sango came downstairs. She was wearing a pair of khaki capris with a white short sleeve blouse on top.

"It's actually not a bad fit," Sango commented when she came into the room.

"Yes, you and Kagome aren't the exact same size, but that outfit doesn't fit badly at all," Kagome's mother said.

The woman began to place helpings of her scrambled eggs around the table and the young adults and Souta dug in immediately.

"Where's Grandpa?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"He went out for a walk," Souta said through a mouthful of eggs.

"A walk this early? Normally he doesn't go out until nearly ten," she said aloud. She soon shrugged the thought off, and went back to serving breakfast.

"We have to get going soon, if I'm gonna take you to Kagome's school. If not I'll be late for my own school," Souta informed Miroku and Sango. The two foreigners nodded in understanding.

-

-

-

"Whew, man at least the sun's gone behind some clouds, it was getting hot," Kagome said. InuYasha nodded in response. Then without warning InuYasha stopped and stuck his arm out as a barrier to stop Kagome.

"Hey!" she said, while looking over to him with a confused look on her face

"Someone's up ahead," he whispered as he stalked forward stealthily. Kagome followed close behind trying to make little noise.

"Oh, what a beautiful bouquet these will make, don't you agree Yurine?" asked a woman who was dressed in an expensive kimono.

"Yes m'lady," the servant girl answered. InuYasha felt his throat begin to close up and his lungs seemed unable to process air. He felt as though he were suffocating.

'_Can it really be you?….mother…'_ his mind silently asked.

"Hold it right there demon!" growled a man. InuYasha felt the tip of sword being pressed to the base of his neck. Judging by the yelp Kagome made she was also being held hostage by a sharp object.

InuYasha inwardly cursed he had been so focused on his mother that he hadn't even heard the guards coming up behind him and Kagome. Two more guards rushed forward towards InuYasha's mother.

"This way lady Izayoi," the guards said as they began to usher Izayoi away from InuYasha and Kagome.

"Now don't get any idea's demon!" The guard behind InuYasha said firmly. The guards were not demons that much InuYasha could tell, but they weren't ordinary humans either.

InuYasha could sense some spiritual power in them perhaps they were ex-monks or former priests.

"What's going on?" InuYasha heard his mother ask.

"No need to be alarmed m'lady a demon was just spotted near you and for your safety we're returning you to the castle," he heard a guard reply to his mother.

"Oh my!" InuYasha heard her exclaim.

"Hey Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Be quiet demon!" commanded the guard.

"Yes," she said in a barely audible tone.

"RUN!" InuYasha shouted.

**A/N: **A **BIG** thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I made and please do point my mistakes out to me so I can fix them. I didn't spend much time editing this chapter because I really wanted to get this chapter out.

Please review! If I get a bunch I may just update again this month!


	8. New Encounters

**A/N: **Well I told you I'd update again this month! I know the month is almost over, but none the less I updated! Now for the chapter! OH and bear with me I just got back from work, and gave this chapter a quick once over for errors.

**Chapter 8 **New Encounters

"RUN!" InuYasha shouted.

As he said this Kagome ran forward and InuYasha turned around sending a punch to the man behind him. InuYasha's fist connected with the man's jaw.

Then the half demon turned to his right and kicked the man who was there. Kagome had. by this time, run into the clearing where Izayoi had been moments before.

The two guards who were protecting InuYasha's mother were now standing in front of her. The young servant girl also stood in front of her mistress, but was visibly shaking.

InuYasha now ran past Kagome and towards the two guards guarding his mother.

"InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked. She didn't know why he was attacking _those_ guards. InuYasha jumped up and then as he came down he stomped on the guard to the right and then he flipped over the other man and sent a punch to the back of that one's head.

"Now," InuYasha said as he turned his attention to his mother; however before he could make any sort of movement he felt himself being grabbed by the neck and hoisted upwards.

InuYasha knew he wasn't being choked by one of the guards since currently all four were struggling to get up. Still, this scent was so familiar.

It was…his father!

-

-

-

"This world of Kagome's is so strange," said Sango as she watched yet another car go by. The streets were full of people hurrying to school and work, and the roads were packed with vehicles.

Miroku and Sango couldn't help but to stop and gawk at all the strange sites. Souta had to hurry them along though, otherwise he'd be late for hiw own school.

"That right there is Kagome's school," Souta pointed to the building. "Hmm oh there's Hojo, if anybody would have seen Kagome it would have been him," Souta said pointing to a boy who was locking up his bike.

"Thank you very much Souta, we can handle things from here I'm sure," said Miroku.

"Good. Well I have to get to school, you guys remember the way home?" Souta asked.

"Yes, we do thank you," Sango said smiling warmly.

"Ok then see ya back at home!" he called over his shoulder, as he ran to his own school which was just around the block.

"Hojo why does that name sound familiar?" asked Miroku as they made their way to the boy by the bike rack.

"Hojo?" Sango asked as they drew closer.

"Yes?" The boy asked standing up and smiling to the two in front of him.

Miroku and Sango stood there stunned for a moment. The resemblance between this man and the man from their time was uncanny. Miroku soon realized they were both just standing there with their mouth's open so he hurried on to explain themselves.

"Uh I'm sorry, uh Hojo we're friends of Kagome. You haven't seen her by chance have you?" asked Miroku.

"Friends? You don't go to school here do you?" the young man instead asked.

"Uh no we're friends from out of town, far out of town," Sango said finally regaining her composure.

"OH from where?" Hojo said smiling brightly.

"UH…the continent," Miroku said uneasily.

"The continent? Like Europe?" He asked scratching his head.

"Exactly!" Sango said.

"Oh so how do you know Kagome?" He asked.

"UH, she was visiting… the continent and we met and became friends," Sango said.

"Oh how nice, and now you've come here for a surprise visit?" asked Hojo.

"Why yes we have!" Miroku said while smiling.

"Well I'm not sure if you know, but Kagome is ill a lot. Recently she's been out of school with the chicken pox. It's her third time getting them. Isn't that bizarre I've never heard of anyone getting the chicken pox three times!" Hojo exclaimed.

"Chicken what?" asked Miroku.

"Anyway, she may not be in school if she isn't feeling better, but you're welcome to come up to the classroom with me and check," Hojo offered.

"Yes that would be great!" Sango said quickly.

"Alright follow me then," said the young man. As Hojo led the way Sango leaned into Miroku and whispered,

"This is like the Hojo from our side of the well. They must be ancestors." she said to the monk. Miroku nodded his head agreeing.

-

-

-

"Don't move woman!" the demon lord commanded. Kagome who was still in the little clearing assumed he was referring to her.

"Now as for you, what did you think you were doing?" asked the demon to InuYasha.

Kagome looked at this demon, he resembled Sesshoumaru, or she supposed since they were in the past Sesshoumaru resembled this guy. InuYasha tried to choke out a few words, but they weren't recognizable.

InuYasha quickly grabbed for the tetsusaiga which was by his waist and he unsheathed the massive sword. The demon lord dropped InuYasha and jumped back as InuYasha did this, so he would not be cut.

"Now why don't you start with who you are?" InuYasha shouted. He knew full well who this was, but he had to hear it with his own ears.

"I am InuTaisho lord of the west, and you half dog demon where did you get that sword?" asked the demon.

"My father left it to me," InuYasha said after a few minutes of just standing and acting stunned.

Kagome was smiling brightly. She couldn't believe their luck the lord of the west had found them! Of course the situation was a little rocky.

"InuYasha calm down, put the sword away!" Kagome said as she made her way over to her companion. The lord didn't seem to be angry that she was disobeying the order he had given.

"Your father gave it to you?" The demon lord seemed taken aback. He took a step towards InuYasha who in response took on a defensive stance looking ready to attack.

"InuYasha SIT," Kagome shouted. The familiar thud of InuYasha connecting with the ground could be heard.

"You control this demon?" asked InuTaisho turning to look at Kagome.

"Umm, sort of," Kagome said at last. Then she took a bow and the lord smiled in response.

"Now, guards escort these travelers to the castle. I'd like to discuss a few things with them," the lord commanded.

The guards were now up and nodded. InuYasha was also off the ground, but he was glaring daggers at the guards who were going to be escorting himself and Kagome.

"Please InuYasha just sheath your tetsusaiga," Kagome begged. InuYasha relented and put the enormous sword away.

"I trust you'll keep him in line," the lord said to Kagome as he began to march forward.

"Yes," Kagome answered quickly.

"What's going on? Why do you want to question them?" Izayoi asked when InuTaisho reached her.

"Shhh I will explain all when we reach the castle," he said softly to her. She nodded and the two walked hand in hand just ahead of InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha continued to keep the sulking look on his face.

"InuYasha this isn't a big deal. I mean we were trying to get to the lord anyway right?" Kagome tried to reason with her sulking partner.

"Yeah," he said slowly after a few minutes. InuYasha kept the disgusted look on his face, his eyes never left the lord and his lady. He seemed to be memorizing every action they made.

"I wonder…" Kagome said and trailed off.

"Wonder what?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh, uh nothing," Kagome said quickly.

This lord looked a lot like Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were brothers could this man be related to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru somehow? Kagome wondered to herself.

-

-

"And this is our classroom," said Hojo as he threw the sliding door open.

The room was already busy with students, " Hmmm Kagome doesn't seem to be here. Let's go ask her friends though just to be sure," said the ever helpful Hojo.

Sango and Miroku followed Hojo across the room to a group of three girls. One was sitting on a student desk while the other two stood.

"Oh hey Hojo!" The one girl said smiling when she saw Hojo was coming over to them.

"Hello girls. Have any of you seen Kagome lately?" asked Hojo.

"Kagome? No can't say that I have," said one girl with a headband holding her hair out of her face.

The other two girls shook their heads in a negative fashion.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry you two, but it looks like Kagome is still out sick after all," said Hojo.

"Oh, well thank you anyway," Miroku said.

"Who are you two?" One of the girls asked.

"Uh…" Miroku paused.

"They're friends of Kagome. Sango and Miroku," Hojo introduced.

"Funny, Kagome never mentioned either of you," the one girl said dryly.

"Eri that's not nice," said another girl.

"I'm Ayumi and this is Yuka and Eri," The one girl who had been quiet introduced.

"Nice to meet…" Sango trailed off as Miroku pushed forward.

"Would any of you ladies consider bearing my child?"……..

**A/N: **ha ha cliffy guys sorry. Anyway the three girls at the end are Kagome's friends from the series that we see on many occasions.

I recently got a job so my summer will be booked up with that, but I plan to update at least once in July, possibly twice. Who knows if I get a lot of reviews I may update more. (hint hint people.)


	9. Revelations

**A/N: **Well guys I feel awful. I know I said I'd update a lot, but my summer has been jammed packed. I got a job, and helped my mom with her daycare. Then my house had to be really clean since we were selling it, now we've sold our house and have been busy packing. (Family sold their house that is.) School is starting again soon, so I had back to school shopping to get done. I wrote bits and pieces of this chapter throughout the summer so here it is finally people! I hope it was worth the wait.

**Chapter 9 **Revelations

"Bearing your child?" asked Eri. The young woman's eyes were wide in disbelief. Suddenly, Hojo gave a snort and began to laugh loudly.

"That was hilarious, you sounded so serious!" Hojo was still struggling to breathe. The three girls also began to chuckle and were soon wiping tears from their eyes.

"Man, you actually had me going for a minute," said Yuka.

"Ah ha ha, yes I was just joking," Miroku said, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Just joking, are you sure monk!" Sango asked her eyes fiery and her right hand rose clenched into a fist.

"Yes! I was just joking!" Miroku said raising his hands to protect himself, should Sango try to hurt him.

"Alright class settle down and take your seats," called the teacher as he stepped into the classroom.

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango said turning to the teacher, the earlier drama was now forgotten.

"Are you two new?" asked the teacher. The middle aged man had a confused look on his face. He was obviously referring to Sango and Miroku since everyone else was now seated.

"Uh no, we were just…uh leaving," Miroku said trying to quickly regain his composure.

"Alright," said the teacher giving the two a weary look until they had left the classroom and were out of his sight. Once the two foreigners were outdoors they sighed loudly.

"Well that was useless," Sango sighed as they began to walk slowly in the direction of Kagome's house.

"It would seem neither Kagome nor InuYasha are here," Miroku said his face grim.

"Where are they then?" asked Sango.

"I don't know and worse yet our fears are confirmed. Something has indeed happened to our friends," Sango's face was etched with worry as Miroku said this.

-

-

-

InuYasha and Kagome had been led back to the large castle like home. They were each given separate rooms and told they could wash up and relax.

"Relax, but I thought the lord wanted to speak with us?" Kagome questioned the servant girl, who had come to give her the information.

"The lord wishes that you and your companion rest and calm yourselves before meeting with him," the servant replied.

Kagome looked annoyed. "InuYasha is in the room next to mine right?" she asked as she began to exit her room.

"If you are referring to your friend then, yes, he is in the room next to yours. However, you are not permitted to leave your room until the lord calls for you," the girl said.

Kagome ignored her and opened the door. Outside of the bedroom door stood two guards. Both were clearly demons wearing full body armor.

"Perfect," muttered Kagome as she edged back into the room. She closed the door and sighed. She supposed she would just have to co-operate.

"I've already drawn a bath for you, the closet is full of new Kimono's you may choose which ever you like. I'll return later to help you dress and fix your hair," the girl said as she excused herself.

Kagome was feeling very confused. In some ways they were being treated like honored guests, but in other ways they were prisoners, for example the guards stationed outside her door was unsettling.

Kagome looked around the room. It was spacious, with sturdy furniture that was decorated with cherry blossoms, and other intricate floral designs.

Kagome went to the back of the room opening a thin sliding door; it led to a wash area. A nice round bath stood in the center of the room sunk into the ground. The bath was filled with steaming water.

Kagome smiled and immediately undressed and stepped into the warm water. Soon she began looking through the contents of a basket near the bath tub. The basket was full of soaps and oils so Kagome began dumping them into the water and rubbing them onto her dirty skin.

After she was satisfied that she was clean Kagome began to think about the situation InuYasha and herself were in.

"It's possible this lord is related to Sesshoumaru. I wonder if he's Sesshoumaru's father? It's possible, but that would also make him InuYasha's father…"Kagome said aloud to the empty room.

"…and that woman, I've seen her before, but where?" Kagome asked the air. Suddenly her brain began to tick.

"I remember now I saw her when Sesshoumaru tried to tick InuYasha!" Kagome said jumping out of the water.

She had splashed water onto the wooden floor in her outburst. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a large towel around herself. She then took some smaller towels and began wiping the water from the floor.

Kagome hung the wet towels to dry and stared at the far wall. She knew on the other side of that wall was InuYasha.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

-

-

-

Sango and Miroku were back at Kagome's house.

"So what you're saying is you really don't know where my daughter is?" asked Kagome's mother ringing a dish rag in her hands with worry.

"I'm afraid so, one thing we _are_ confident of is that InuYasha is with her," Sango said trying to alleviate the mother's worries.

"But where are they!" shouted Kagome's mother, which was quite uncharacteristic of her, but she was allowing her frantic feelings to cloud her better judgment which said to stay calm.

"I might know why they're missing,"

All heads turned to the doorway of the kitchen. Kagome's mother stood dropping the dishrag.

There in the doorway stood grandpa.

-

-

-

Soon enough Kagome was digging through the chests of clothes.

"I have no idea what to wear," she said frustrated. "Everything is too pretty I'll just get them dirty," Kagome sighed.

"Pick any one you like," said a woman's voice. Kagome's head shot to the doorway where the maid from earlier was coming in.

"These kimonos don't get worn anyway, all they're doing is collecting dust," she smiled.

Kagome finally pulled one out, it was sky blue with a water landscape design around the lower half.

"Now, how to put this darn kimono on?" Kagome asked aloud. She had worn some old kimono before that had been in her family for generations, but none where as elaborate and fancy as these kimono.

"Here," the maid said helping Kagome sort out the under robes. Soon enough she was dressed and the maid began doing Kagome's hair up. Kagome sat silently as the maid worked.

"Tell me, "Kagome began, "what do you know about the lord of this castle?"

"What an odd question," was the young maid's response. "However, I know a lot about him, considering I've grown up in the castle."

"Can you tell me how long he and Izayoi have been together?" asked Kagome. She had finally recalled InuYasha's mother's name.

"Not long, they were just married, the lord's only son is very angry about the whole situation though," the maid blabbed.

"I see you mean Sesshoumaru right?"

"Of course the lord doesn't have any other children," the maid snapped. She suddenly gasped as if realizing something for the first time.

"I shouldn't be discussing such topics with you," she said quickly. Kagome tried to turn her head to see the maid, but it was difficult to do since the girl was holding Kagome's hair tightly near the roots.

"I'm not a spy or anything I was just curious about my current situation is all, so where is Sesshoumaru anyway?"

"The master is away from the castle currently, apparently he refuses to sleep under the same roof as Izayoi. Also, if your not a spy then who are you and where are you from?" questioned the maid.

"Well I'm Kagome and I'm from…a small village not far from here," Kagome managed to stammer.

"Perhaps you've heard of my village there's a well in it called the bone eaters well and a priest…ummm priest…. Taro resides there," Kagome said while racking her brain to remember the priest she had met earlier when she and InuYasha had first arrived in this time.

"I don't know much about other villages. I travel only to the one just outside of the castle walls and that's only when I have to run errands," the maid said.

"How horrible you can't leave? What a cruel lord!" Kagome said shocked.

"Oh no the great dog demon lord is not cruel at all, in fact without him I don't know where I'd be. I used to live in a very tiny village not far from here, but demons attacked it and killed everyone, well almost everyone. Only a few of us survived. I don't remember much because I was really little, but I remember seeing InuTaisho come through the smoky air. He picked me up and instructed his soldiers to clear the debris and see if there were any more survivors. Those of us who did survive were taken care of until we could leave. I however, chose to stay and help the lord in his castle."

"Wow I guess he really is a great demon," Kagome softly replied.

"There your hair is done," the maid declared. "Now we should get you off to the dining hall, we don't want to keep the lord and his lady waiting," the maid said and grabbed Kagome's hand hurrying her out of the room and to the dining hall. The guards who had been outside her door followed them closely the entire way.

"Just go in through those doors, I have to go to the kitchen," the maid said.

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. Then she stepped forward and entered the room.

**A/N: **Well that's that people! Please review I love to receive them and wish me luck I start my first year of college on Tuesday. I also wish luck to everyone who starts school again this September.


	10. Disrupted Power

**Note: So, holy smokes I haven't been on fanfiction since 2006! That feels like a lifetime ago! Well, I am alive and well, and re-discovered fanfiction this August (it's been awhile since inspiration for a new story has hit me, not to mention that I've actually now found the time this month to write some stories again). So far I have been dabbling with Inception fanfictions. You should definitely go check out my stories. I've gotten some very positive feedback on them and I have even completed two of them and am nearly done a third!**

**As for this story. I honestly couldn't remember what is was about so I had to go back and quickly skim it. After skimming I vaguely remembered where I was going with this story lol. So, I am going to finish this story. Chapter 11 will be the final chapter; a quick ending, yes, and perhaps not the ending this story deserved (I was really impressed with myself when I went back and re-read this), but I just want to finally wrap this story up and give it some closure.**

**I don't know if any of my old reviewers and followers are still around, but if you are and can't remember what this story is about ( I don't blame you!) then be aware that I have a pretty good recap of the story in the author's note of Chapter 7, which summarizes the story up to that point. So, at least you won't have to go back and completely re-read the story.**

**Chapter 10: Disrupted Power**

Kagome walked through the doors which the maid said would take her into the dining room. Kagome ran a hand over her hair which the maid assigned to her had done up in an intricate bun.

Finally, Kagome entered the room and was stunned with just how enormous it was. The room had a very long wooden table in the center, with rows of high backed chairs lining either side. The table and chairs both had intricate designs carved into their wooden surfaces. At the far end of the table sat the great dog demon lord InuTaisho and to his right sat lady Izayoi. The rest of the table and chairs were completely empty.

Kagome wasn't sure if she was supposed to go to the table and join the lord and his lady. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to decided if she should take a seat or not. Finally InuTaisho himself clarified this for her.

"Lady Kagome if you would come take the seat on lady Izayoi's right," the lord commanded in a gentle tone. Kagome hurriedly made her way to the seat he designated.

Izayoi smiled warmly at Kagome as she took a seat, which a servant had only moments before pulled out for her. Kagome smiled her thanks at the servant as she ran her eyes over the rest of the room. The outside walls were completely lined with servants all ready to do their master's bidding.

Kagome was about to ask the lord when InuYasha would be joining them when she heard her companion for herself.

"Get your hands off of me! I can escort myself to the dining hall, thanks!" InuYasha snapped. "Kagome better be in their and unharmed or you'll get it!" came another bark from InuYasha.

Kagome winced. _'Way to make a good impression InuYasha' _the girl thought to herself. Soon the half demon entered the room with two guards holding his upper arms tightly.

"You may release him," InuTaisho commanded and the soldiers did as they were told and bowed before taking up station by the doorway.

"Now InuYasha would you take the seat on my left please," the dog demon commanded in a sterner tone than he had used with Kagome. InuYasha glared while he stalked across the room to take the seat he had been offerred.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked barely above a whisper when InuYasha sat down. She had no doubt that his heightened hearing would easily be able to pick up the soft tone.

"Obviously! Those guards couldn't do much to hurt me!" InuYasha bragged gruffly. He finally flicked his eyes to Kagome and took in her appearance.

Kagome noticed lady Izayoi attempt to suppress a chuckle when she saw InuYasha's reaction to her. The young half dog demon had done a sort of double take as he drank in the girl's appearance. Kagome blushed furiously at his scrutiny.

"Uh, you look nice InuYasha," Kagome finally managed to say, in order to try and ease some of her discomfort. The young man had been given fresh clothes to wear like Kagome had.

"Yeah, you clean up well too," InuYasha finally mumbled pretending his earlier double take and mouth drop expression hadn't happened.

At that moment lord InuTaisho clapped his hands and servants began to usher into the room with lage trays of food, which they set on the table and began serving to the lord and his guests. Kagome inhaled the aromas deeply and was certain that InuYasha and InuTaisho would be able to hear her grumbling stomach. The berries she and InuYasha had eaten for the past couple of days had done little to quench her hunger.

* * *

"Father, what do you mean that you might know what happened to Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother. "Why didn't you mention anything earlier?"

"Well, I wasn't sure anything was wrong earlier," the old man muttered.

"So, what do you think happened?" Sango asked to try and keep the elderly man on track. The old priest grunted as he began to make his way to the storage shed and the Bone Eaters Well. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's mother all exchanged a confused and worried look before following the old man.

"A few days ago I was in here cleaning," the old man began as he went to some shelves along one of the back walls of the room. He pulled a box off the shelf, which caused some dust bunnies to float across the floor. He opened the box and tipped it in Mirok, Sango, and Kagome's mother's direction.

"Broken jars?" Kagome's mother finally asked confusion on her face.

"Yes, I set this box of jars on the edge of the wall and while cleaning I bumped it and it fell into the well. The jars broke once they hit the dirt floor below and the liquids that were inside of the jars seeped into the floor of the well and were absorbed by the dirt."

Miroku was nodding now in understanding. "So, whatever was in those jars may be interfering with the magic of the well that normally transports Kagome through time."

"Do you think those chemicals could be responsible for that strong barrier we felt around the well in our time?" Sango asked.

"They just might," Miroku agreed.

"I didn't think the chemicals had done any harm, until you two showed up looking for Kagome," Grandpa cried worriedly.

"Oh, father it's alright no one thinks you did this on purpose! I just wish you had told me sooner!" Kagomes mother consoled the old man now, who looked fairly devasted.

"Yes, you shouldn't feel too bad. After all it isn't like the well and it's magic is completely destroyed. Miroku and I still managed to use the magic to get from our time to here," Sango said reassured the old priest. Kagome's grandfather nodded his head glumly.

"However, despite now knowing what may have caused the well to become disrupted, we still don't know where Kagome and InuYasha are," Miroku pointed out.

"Father, what were in those jars that you dropped down there?" Kagome's mother asked now, as she began to carefully examine some of the broken pieces of glass in the cardboard box.

"Old healing potions and some spiritual mixtures of some sort. They've been in this storage room for ages."

"I thinkI can make out some of these old labels," Kagome's mother said at last, as she tried to read some of the water damaged labels that had been attached to the jars. "Do you think if we figure out what chemicals were poured into the well that we can figure out some other concotions that will counter their effects, or dillute them?" Kagomes mother asked.

"What do you think Miroku? If we can get the demonic and spiritual powers that are part of this well back to their original levels maybe Kagome and InuYasha will re-appear?" Sango asked the monk.

" Well I don't know if it will help InuYasha and Kagome, but I think we would be wise to try and fix the imabalance of power in the well. After all, who knows what sort of trouble will come of leaving it as it is." Miroku now moved to the box of empty jars too.

"Do you have any old scrolls that might tell us what ingredients were used to create some of these healing potions?" Miroku asked Kagome's garndfather now.

"Uh, yes. I'm sure we must have something around here somwhere!" The old man declared as he scurried off to begin looking.

"Father I'll give you a hand," Kagome's mother said as she hurried to assist him.

* * *

"Kaede are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Shippo asked the old miko as her breathing became more laboured.

"Yes, child I am sure. We are very close to Kikyo now I am certain. I can sense her prescence!" Kaede said firmly as she hobbled along.

"Yeah, I can certainly smell her!" Shippo agreed with a shiver as he bonced along beside Kaede. "Kilala keep your guard up, Kikyo is realy close!" Shippo urged the little demon beside him. Kilala mewed in response and then transformed into her larger form as Kikyo came into view.

"Sister," Kikyo greeted. The woman was resting against a rock, her soul collectors swarming and dropping the souls of the dead into her awaiting empty body.

"Kikyo! How can ye do this! The sister I knew would never have stolen the souls of others just to maintain her own existence!" Kaede chided as she hobbled closer to her sister.

"Your sister died Kaede. I am merely a shade of who she was," Kikyo sighed, her strength slowly returning as a few more souls dropped down towards her.

"What were ye doing at the Bone Eaters Well? Where have InuYasha and Kagome gone?" Kaede asked as she stopped a few feet from Kikyo. Shippo quivered near Kaede's leg and Kilala gave a low growl as her eyes darted about watching the swirling soul collectors.

"I do not know where InuYasha and that miko have gone. However, I can tell you that I was at the Bone Eaters Well because I sensed a change in the magical powers that inhabit that well. Something about the well's properties has changed recently. I had hoped that by shooting one of my sacred arrows into the well's old wood that whatever was amiss would be purified and the well would be returned to its original state. However, InuYasha and the girl were at the well when I appeared and fell down it while the well was still in its unusual state," Kikyo explained.

"Did your arrow fix the well's aura?" Kaede asked.

"No, even after my arrow had hit the well I still sensed that it was disrupted."

"So, Kagome and InuYasha fell down the well when it was broken?" Shippo asked worriedly as he gazed up at lady Kaede.

"What would ye suggest we do about the well?" Kaede asked Kikyo seriously.

"I suggest that you just be patient. InuYasha and that girl will undoubtedly return to you eventually and when they do I suspect that at that time the well and it's powers will be fully restored to their original balance of power."

"How can you be so sure?" Shippo demaned as he bravely took a step towards Kikyo. The priestess stood now and Shippo retreated back a few steps.

"Return to your home Kaede and protect the villagers," Kikyo instructed as she turned and began to leave.

"Kikyo!" Kaede cried and the sound of an arrow being knotched could be heard in the eerily silent clearing. Shippo had to admit he was impressed with the old woman's reflexes; despite not being very quick on her feet she had notched her arrow with amazine speed.

"Go home Kaede!" Kikyo repeated firmly, as she continued walking away, a soul collector dancing along beside the miko.

"Should we stop her?" Shippo asked as Kilala tensed awaiting Kaede's instructions.

"No, we'll let her go for now. I am too old for all of this," the old woman sighed. "Let us head back to the village now, we will tell Miroku and Sango what Kikyo had to say."

* * *

"So InuYasha, you claim your father left you that unique sword that you carry?" InuTaisho asked the half-dog demon. The lord had been gracious enough to allow InuYasha to keep his weapon while on the premises. Kagome suspected it was because he had seen that with a single word she could stop InuYasha, or maybe it was because the lord was so powerful he was mocking InuYasha by proving to him that he wasn't afraid of InuYasha's weapons.

"Yeah, my old man bequeathed this sword to me," InuYasha barked rather rudely.

"Interesting, and does your sword have a name?" the lord continued. InuYasha crossed his arms stobbornly in response.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. After all, InuYasha was face-to-face with his father and all he could seem to do was act insolent. If Kagome had the chance to meet a parent she had never met she was certain she would be much more inquisitive.

"Tetsusaiga," the girl finally offered and InuTaisho turned his piercing gaze to her. "InuYasha's sword is called Tetsusaiga."

"Your father must have been a very powerful dog demon to wield such an impressive sword," Lady Izayoi now spoke up. "Did he die long ago?"

"Yeah, he died a _long_ time ago," InuYasha grunted. "I never knew him," he added softly.

Kagome gave InuYasha an encouraging look, but he wasn't looking at her. The half demon was looking at his now empty plate of food. The girl could feel her heart wrenching. She could only imagine how difficult this was for InuYasha. After all Kagome wasn't sure what would happen if InuTaisho and Izayoi were confronted with the fact that InuYasha was their son from the future. Would they have them both executed for being imposters? Would it change the future at all with his parents having met him?

"How awful it must be for a son not to know his father," InuTaisho finally commented, though he seemed distracted. Kagome wondered if he was putting the pieces together. After all, she figured that the Tetsaiga must be a dead giveaway that InuYasha was his son, or at least a descendent of his. Not to mention the dog's demons powerful sense of smell must have indicated to him that InuYasha was kin.

After a few moments the lord seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. "So, I have been told that you have travelled all the way to my home in order to ask something of me?" he asked the two foreigners.

"Yes, we were hoping you could give us some information about a well. It's called the Bone Eaters Well and it's located on the outskirts of a village a few days journey from here," Kagome quickly spoke up.

"Indeed I have heard of this well. Ancient folklore says that if a demon's bones are thrown into the well they disappear and keep the demon's vengeful spirit from lingering in this world," the lord explained. He raised a hand now and servants marched forward to clear the meal.

"Yes, we know this about the well too, but you see . . ." Kagome trailed off as she tried to decide how best to proceed.

"We're pretty familiar with the well," InuYasha snapped arrogantly. "We think the powers that the well possesses have been altered in some way and we were hoping you could tell us how the well's original properties might be restored," InuYasha finally growled.

"I see," InuTaisho frowned in thought. "Well, it would depend on what caused the disruption to the well's powers to begin with."

"We don't know what caused the disruption. We only know that the well feels different than it usually does," Kagome explained.

InuTaisho nodded. "We will travel to the Bone Eaters Well then, and I will see what I can make of this disturbance in its powers," the dog demon finally decided.

"You'll travel to the well yourself my lord?" lady Izayoi asked.

"Yes, our travellers intrigue me. I would like to personally oversee to this issue of theirs," he finally informed the human woman as he stood from the table now.

"I will retire for now, as I have business to attend to. However, we will leave early tomorrow morning for the Bone Eaters Well. I have some Hawk demons in my employ who can have us at the well by lunch-time," the great lord informed his guests and then stalked out of the room through a side door hidden by a large tapestry.

"Would either of you care for dessert?" Izayoi asked politely once InuTasisho was gone.

"No," InuYasha snapped gruffly.

"InuYasha!" Kagome warned.

"It's my favorite-"

InuYasha cut his mother off quickly. "I said no!" The words choked out of his mouth and were thick with emotion.

"I think maybe it will be better if we just get a good night's rest my lady," Kagome quickly offered in the way of an aplogy for InuYasha's brash behaviour. The woman nodded her understanding and the guards from the doorway ushered forward to escort InuYasha and Kagome back to their rooms.

As the two walked in silence through the halls, the guards just inches behind them, Kagome's mind whirled. She wanted to say so many things to InuYasha. To offer him some comfort. To offer him some words of advice. To yell at him for not confiding in her, for not telling her that these were his parents. However, Kagome couldn't bring herself to say any of these things and instead just bid the half demon a quiet good night before she entered her room.

**Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this and in the next chapter I finally end this story! Better late than never right? Haha maybe.**


	11. Time Well Spent

**Note: I do not own InuYasha. Last chapter so enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 11: Time Well Spent**

"Hey, I think I got all the ingredients on your list!" Souta called as he came into the kitchen. "I had to go to some pretty weird old shops for some of the stuff, but it's all here!" Souta declared proudly as he placed two large paper bags of goods on the kitchen table.

"Wonderful Souta!" Kagome's mother praised, as she hurried to begin taking the various ingredients out of the bags and line them up on the table.

"We should have everything now," Miroku mused as he continued squishing some herbs with his mortar and pestle. Sango nodded in agreement as she carefully measured a few brightly coloured liquids into an old pop bottle, which had been thoroughly washed.

"So, you guys think these potions will really save Kagome and InuYasha?" Souta asked curiously.

"Well, we don't know for certain, but we hope that we can at least re-balance the well's magical properties and with any luck Kagome and InuYasha will be able to return from wherever they have gone," Sango explained to the boy.

Souta scrunched his face up now. "Where's grandpa? This _is_ all his fault after all shouldn't he be here helping?"

"Souta," Kagome's mother gently chided. "He's been out praying since before dawn. It would be nice if maybe you went to join him while we finish mixing up our concoctions. I know he's feeling really awful right now."

"Okay," Souta sighed.

"And Souta," the boy's mother called as he began to exit the room.

"Yeah, I'll be nice!" the boy replied as he hurried outside to go console his grandfather and help him pray for Kagome's safe return.

* * *

"Thank goodness these Hawk demons are going to get us to the well quickly, because I don't think I could handle sitting on them for more than a few hours," Kagome complained as she shifted her weight in the saddle of the hawk demon she was riding.

"Stop complaining! First you don't like walking and now you don't like flying! There's just no pleasing you is there?" InuYasha snapped from the saddle of his own hawk, which flew to the left of Kagome's bird.

InuTaisho chuckled lightly from the back of his own bird, which now swooped upwards and ahead of the two smaller birds that InuYasha and Kagome rode on.

Kagome took this opportunity to speak to InuYasha quietly, in the hopes that his father would be out of earshot.

"Why didn't you tell me InuTaisho was your father and lady Izayoi was your mother?" Kagome hissed as she leaned in InuYasha's direction.

"Wha-, uh I don't know what you're talking about!" InuYasha finally huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away from Kagome.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, so stop being so stubborn! Did you think I wouldn't figure it out InuYasha? I mean, I met your mother before, or at least I've seen her before, back when we first met and encountered Sesshoumaru remember? I'm not a total idiot!" Kagome snapped.

"I didn't want to tell you because it doesn't matter," InuYasha finally offered harshly.

"Of course it matters. InuYasha, this is your chance to ask your father anything you want," Kagome softly prodded.

"I know all I need to about my old man Kagome! Now be quiet before he hears you and we have more explaining to do!" InuYasha barked.

"I think he already suspects who you are InuYasha, after all his questions over the Tetsusaiga last night-"

"I said drop it Kagome!" The girl flinched at InuYasha's reprimand, but nodded her head. She knew this must be difficult for him so she decided to let the subject drop for now. She could always be there for him later when they returned to their own time. _'Maybe, then he will want to talk,_' the girl though sadly.

"CAW!" Kagome's hawk screeched, causing the girl to jump and nearly lose her balance on the saddle that was strapped to the bird's back.

"The Bone Eaters Well is just ahead!" InuTaisho informed the duo as his bird once again took up a spot next to InuYasha's hawk.

* * *

"It was awfully nice of those farmers to give us a ride in their wagon!" Shippo reflected, as he skipped along. The little fox demon was now feeling refreshed after having ridden in the back of a wagon for a good portion of their journey homeward.

"Aye," Kaede agreed as she plodded along. Kilala mewed, obviously in agreement.

"We should be back at the village in a few hours at the most!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Aye that we should."

"Think InuYasha and Kagome are back yet?" Shippo asked.

"According to my sister Kikyo, the well is not as it should be. So, unless the well has been repaired since we departed then I fear they will not be back," Kaede admitted to the young kitsune. The little fox bit his tiny lip in worry.

"Do not worry Shippo, I am sure Miroku and Sango are working hard at trying to bring InuYasha and Kagome back to us. And I am sure InuYasha and Kagome are trying to get back to us too, wherever they are," Kaede reassured the child. Shippo nodded his head, but still looked worried.

* * *

Kagome slid out of the hawk demon's saddle and to the ground stumbling a few steps when her feet did finally hit solid earth. InuYasha reached out quickly to steady her.

"Clumsy," the half demon muttered under his breath. Kagome heard, but chose to let the comment go since she knew InuYasha was under a lot of emotional stress at the moment. Kagome turned her attention to the powerful demon lord now and thought she saw the briefest of smiles pulling at the corner of his lips, but then the demon turned and began to head towards the well.

"I certainly feel a strong barrier," the dog demon commented as he walked forward with an arm outstretched.

"It's always had a barrier around it," Kagome said as she too walked forward, InuYasha on her heels. "We suspect that's what," she paused, "keeps the demon spirits at bay," she finally finished.

"Yes, I know, but I sense another barrier in addition to the one that usually envelops this well. It is causing the demonic powers of the well to act unnaturally. It feels as though the well's powers are unbalanced," he finally offered as he tried to explain what he was sensing.

"So, how do we re-balance the well?" InuYasha asked.

"Well first we have to discover what is causing this second barrier, which is disrupting the original," the demon lord explained patiently as looked down inside the well now.

"Before we came to see you InuYasha and I went inside the well and I saw this tiny glowing sharp object wedged in the wall of the well. It was emitting a strange pulse. I tried to remove it, but it just burned my fingers," Kagome explained and held out her index finger to show the demon lord the slightly tender looking skin on her finger.

"Whereabouts was this glowing object?" he asked.

"It's right there on the far wall, about two thirds of the way down. I can see it from here," Kagome said as she pointed towards the object.

"Hmm," InuTaisho hummed.

"What?" InuYasha asked impatiently as he came to peer into the well too.

"Do you see the glowing object that your companion speaks of?" InuTaisho asked the half demon.

"No, but it wouldn't be the first time Kagome can see and sense things I can't," InuYasha said grumpily with a sigh. No doubt he was thinking about the jewel shards.

"Interesting, because I do not see this object you speak of either," InuTaisho was now speaking to Kagome. The dog demon lord then reached for Kagome, his powerful arm wrapping around the young girl's waist as he pulled her tight to his body. Kagome's face registered surprise and then reddened in embarrassment.

"Hey! What are you doing!" InuYasha yelled as he dove towards the dog demon. However, the demon guards that had accompanied the group on their expedition leapt into action now. Two were restraining InuYasha and two more stood between the demon lord and his half demon son.

"Stand down," InuTaisho commanded and his guards relaxed and stepped a few feet away from InuYasha. However, the distrustful expressions on their faces only intensified.

" I merely wish to get a closer look at this object your companion speaks of. I wish to take her down into the well with me so that she might more accurately direct me," InuTaisho informed InuYasha.

"It's fine InuYasha," Kagome said trying to reassure InuYasha. The poor girl's face was still bright red however.

"Whatever, just hurry up," InuYasha snapped as he crossed his arms and glanced around the clearing trying to feign disinterest. InuTaisho nodded and hopped over the edge of the well. He grabbed the wall with his free clawed hand and began to slide downwards into the well's murky depths.

"Almost there," Kagome warned as they neared the area the glowing object was. "Stop!"

"It's right there," the girl explained as she pointed her finger at the object she could so easily see. However, she made sure to leave a slight distance between her finger and the object this time, not wanting it to hurt her again.

"InuYasha said the object must have a barrier around it, which was why it repelled my attempts at extracting it. I can usually break barriers, but I guess this one is different some how," Kagome babbled to fill the silence.

"Hold on to me," the demon lord commanded as he re-shifted Kagome in his grip so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. Satisfied that she was holding on tightly the demon lord released the girl and reached out towards the glowing object with his now free hand.

Kagome worried that she might be choking the dog demon, but she didn't want to fall either and she certainly didn't feel comfortable wrapping her legs around him. So, she opted to just continue to keep her grip on his neck firm.

The girl watched as the glowing object sparked as the dog demon's fingers came into contact with it. However, the demon lord seemed unfazed by this. Either the sparks weren't hurting him, or he was just suffering through the pain.

After a few moments of tinkering with the object he finally had it free. The dog demon wrapped his arm around Kagome again, and then leapt upwards bringing the two out of the well.

"Get it?" InuYasha asked once the two reappeared.

"Despite being so tiny this little thing actually had quite a powerful barrier around it," InuTaisho said as he released Kagome and opened his fist to show a splinter about two inches long and a few centimetres wide.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked as he gave a sniff, his nose wrinkling as he concentrated.

"A piece of bone from a demon. It seems it got lodged in the side of the well, probably the last time the local villagers disposed of a demon carcass," InuTaisho said.

"So, you think that's what was causing the second barrier around the well?" InuYasha asked incredulously.

"Well, the other barrier that I felt moments ago does seem to be gone now," InuTaisho confirmed, as he waved a hand over the well feeling for the other foreign barrier.

"That tiny little thing was putting up a barrier strong enough to disrupt the Bone Eaters Well?" Kagome asked sounding a little sceptical too.

"This demon must have been a very powerful when it was alive," InuTaisho mused.

"So, how come you could easily remove that bone fragment and I couldn't?" Kagome asked feeling silly now. After all, it had taken the demon lord only minutes to fix the Bone Eaters Well.

"Because, as I already said, this must have been a very powerful demon when it was alive and it would seem you are not yet powerful enough to disrupt the barrier that it was putting up," InuTaisho remarked gently.

"But you were strong enough?" InuYasha spat vehemently, his question coming out more like a statement.

"Yes, my aura was stronger than that of this demon's, so it was simple enough for me to remove the bone fragment."

"Well now that the well's fixed let's get the hell out of here!" InuYasha barked impatiently. Kagome nodded, but paused wondering if she should suggest InuYasha take a few moments with his father. She suspected that if he passed on this opportunity he'd later regret it.

"Hmm, wait something still seems off," InuYasha said as he sniffed the well. He was now crouched on the well's ledge.

Kagome stepped forward. "You're right that other barrier we sensed is gone, but things still feel disrupted."

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, like the demonic energies that surround this well are out of balance still, or something."

"You don't think that demon bone fragment permanently ruined the well do you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't think this other disruption is the result of the bone fragment," InuTaisho murmured as he stepped up to the well now too.

* * *

"Okay, I think this should neutralize the chemicals that fell into the well," Miroku declared as he held a large pitcher filled with a thick brownish liquid.

"It certainly doesn't smell good," Souta complained as he plugged his nose. Miroku stood over the well now and everyone peered down into the dimly lit depths timidly.

"You're sure you went over everything?" Kagome's mother asked worriedly.

"Sango and I double checked every label that was in the box of broken jars and we read the scrolls Kagome's grandfather found us several times," Miroku reminded the woman.

She nodded, "and I personally re-checked all the items Souta bought."

"So, I guess all that's left is to pour our mixture down there and see if the well's aura returns to normal," Sango murmured. Miroku nodded and then tipped the pitcher, letting the liquid rain down onto the earth below.

* * *

"What do ye mean that Miroku and Sango have not been seen?" Kaede asked a woman who was washing her family's clothes in a stream near the village.

"My son saw both the monk and demon slayer heading towards he Bone Eaters Well yesterday, but no one in the village has seem them since," the woman explained.

"Thank you," Kaede finally said as she and Shippo continued their trek into the village.

"Kaede you don't think something bad has happened to Miroku and Sango do you?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I don't know," the old woman replied.

"Kilala can ye track Sango's scent?" Kaede asked the little demon who mewed before transforming into her larger form.

Shippo sniffed the air too and the group headed towards the Bone Eaters Well.

* * *

"This is just perfect! Some lord of the west! You can't even fix your own property when it breaks!" InuYasha muttered angrily more to himself than to the powerful dog demon that was still near the well. InuYasha was now pacing the clearing impatiently.

"InuYasha that isn't helping!" Kagome snapped losing her patience too.

"The aura of the well is changing," the dog demon lord said a moment later.

"What?" InuYasha asked, and both Kagome and InuYasha hurried back to the well's ledge.

"Hey, it is changing. It feels more . . ." Kagome trailed off looking for the right word.

"Normal," InuYasha offered. Kagome nodded.

"So, it's fixed?" Kagome asked.

"Only one way to find out," InuYasha said.

"But what do you think caused the demonic magic of the well to return to normal? I mean we've all just been sitting here," Kagome asked.

"Maybe the well just needed some time to recuperate from that stupid bone fragment," InuYasha offered.

"No, I don't think that was it," InuTaisho murmured as he still peered down into the well.

"Maybe Miroku and Sango figured something out on their end," Kagome suggested. InuYasha nodded his head and InuTaisho raised an eyebrow in question, but neither InuYasha nor Kagome decided to fill him in.

"So, let's get going then," InuYasha snapped as he reached for Kagome's arm, but the human girl quickly pulled away from the half demon. She instead turned to face lord InuTaisho.

"Thank you so very much for your help!" Kagome said graciously as she bowed politely.

"You're most welcome," he replied in a serious tone.

"Now can we go?" InuYasha asked as he rolled his eyes.

"InuYasha," Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?" he asked warily, obviously waiting for the subjugation command to be uttered.

"Don't you want to say anything to lord InuTaisho?"

A look of surprise etched its way onto the young half demon's face now. Kagome's question seemed to catch him off guard.

"No," he finally grunted.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried in exasperation.

"Let's just go Kagome," the half demon begged. His eyes holding a painful look to them. Kagome's expression softened now and she nodded. InuYasha took the girl in his arms and hopped onto the ledge of the well now. He turned back briefly to look at InuTaisho and gave the powerful demon a nod of acknowledgement, then as InuYasha turned to hop down into the well InuTaisho spoke.

"Good bye, my son."

* * *

"Well, that barrier we felt seems to be gone now," Sango said as she peered into the well. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"The demonic powers of the well also feel calmed. I think our mixture worked," Miroku concurred.

"Well, shall we try going back to our time then?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I only hope that if the well is indeed repaired that we can still pass through it," Miroku said worriedly. Sango nodded and tried to give the monk a reassuring smile.

"Good luck," Kagome's mother said as both Sango and Miroku hopped onto the ledge of the well. After taking a few deep the breaths the two jumped, hoping that the well would transport them back home, because a crash landing into the mud below would not be comfortable.

* * *

"Hey, it looks like we may be back in your time InuYasha," Kagome said.

"Only one way to know for sure," InuYasha said as he picked Kagome up and leaped out of the well. Kagome smiled as they entered the familiar clearing. InuYasha gave the air a good long sniff.

"Yup, definitely back," he agreed. A moment later the well emitted a surge of power and Kagome and InuYasha peered down into the well.

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome called.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" the two cried in unison. InuYasha quickly jumped down into the well to collect their comrades and hopped out with them in tow a moment later.

"What happened?" both Sango and Kagome asked the other at the same time.

"You first," Kagome said.

"Well, when you and InuYasha disappeared we grew worried, especially since Kikyo's scent was all over this area," Sango began.

"So, we eventually tried to go down the well to follow you. I mean it had never worked before, but we sensed a strange barrier around the well and thought that just maybe we might be able to pass through the well this one time," Sango continued.

"Then we ended up in your time Kagome," Miroku explained.

"Really?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Yes, we met your family, they were so nice!" Sango praised.

"We also met some of your friends, they were lovely-" Sango cut Miroku off shooting him a warning glare.

"After meeting with your friends we were able to confirm that you hadn't returned home," Sango explained.

"Then your grandfather told us that he had accidentally spilled a box of old healing potions and other chemicals into the well a few days ago. So, we managed to create a potion of our own that neutralized the chemicals that had been spilled down the well and it seems it returned the demonic powers of the well back to normal," Miroku hurriedly finished.

"Now what happened to you two?" Sango asked.

"The well took us farther into the past. We ended meeting a priest named Taro and he couldn't tell us much about the well, but he did send us off to find this demon lord of the west. Taro felt that he might be able to offer us some insight about the well," Kagome began.

"Then we ended up seeing these cute baby badger demons-" InuYasha cut Kagome off sharply.

"They aren't interested in hearing about cute little badger demons!"

"How would you know?" Kagome demanded her hands flying to her hips.

"Guys," Miroku said as moved in between InuYasha and Kagome to try and keep the peace.

"Anyway, we eventually found this lord of the west and he came back with us to the Bone Eaters Well. Apparently there was some kind of stupid demon bone fragment stuck in the wall of the well. This bone ended up creating a second barrier around the well, and as a result was causing the well's original barrier to be disrupted," InuYasha hurriedly finished the story.

"Really? So, more than one thing was wrong with the well then?" Sango asked.

"Sounds like it," InuYasha agreed.

"You're back!" Shippo shouted as he now entered the clearing and bounded over to Kagome who picked the little demon up and hugged him.

"Ye are all safe?" Kaede asked as she too emerged from the forest. Everyone nodded.

"How did your trip to find Kikyo go?" Sango asked as Kilala jumped into her mistress's arms.

"Fine, Kikyo said she was in the area and sensed that someone was amiss with the Bone Eaters Well and that she attempted to use one of her sacred arrows to purify the well. However, she said she was unsuccessful, but assumed that InuYasha and Kagome would figure out a way to fix the well since she had saw the two of ye go down it," Kaede explained.

"How nice of her to leave all the work for us," Kagome muttered.

"It's all right, everything worked out Kagome!" Sango soothed .

"Yes, and Kagome you may want to go home. I know you're family is pretty worried about you," Miroku continued.

"Yeah, I better get going! I can only imagine what my mom thought when you two showed up!" Kagome agreed.

"Want to come with me InuYasha?" Kagome asked. The half demon shrugged his shoulders, but moved towards the well.

"See you guys in a little bit," Kagome promised as she and InuYasha hopped into the well again. Kagome also hoped that back in her own time InuYasha and her could find a few private moments to discuss his father and mother.

* * *

"Father, who was that with you in the clearing just now?" Sesshoumaru asked his father as he stepped into clearing.

"It has been awhile Sesshoumaru," the dog demon greeted his son.

"I asked you a question," the young man hissed menacingly.

"They were foreigners and of no importance," InuTaisho finally declared.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. "Where did they go?"

"I have no idea, they jumped into the well and merely vanished."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again. "There's something about one of the scents," he finally mused cautiously.

"I didn't smell anything unusual," the demon lord said quickly and with finality. "Will you be coming home with me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Is that human wench still there?"

"If you are referring to the lady Izayoi then yes, she is still my honoured guest," InuTaisho confirmed.

"Then I think not. Until we meet again father," Sesshoumaru declared. He gave one more sniff of the air and frowned before exiting the clearing.

**THE END**

**Note: Well that's the end! I had originally wanted this story to have more action and be a lot longer, but seeing as how it's been forever since I started this I figured I should just try and wrap it all up as quickly as possible. I hope everyone still enjoyed this, despite my taking forever to finish it! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
